Trouvés
by eyesofshadow
Summary: Il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux inconnus. Mais il faut encore moins faire confiance à ses ennemis. Mais Sakura était fatiguée de cette solitude,et Deidara était un changement agréable.Traduction de Found, de Fallacy.Deidara X Sakura
1. Chapitre un: A pour Atteint

**Trouvés**

Et voilà encore une traduction d'Akatsuki X Sakura. Cette fois-ci c'est une longue fic de Deidara X Sakura que j'aime beaucoup car elle n'est pas trop mièvre et que l'auteur a fait du bon boulot sur le caractère des personnages. Deidara va peut-être sembler un peut OOC au début, mais c'est normal.^^ J'ai mis l'histoire en rating « public averti » car il va y avoir quelques lemons ( ben oui faut bien que les 3 bouches de Deidara lui servent à autre chose que tout faire exploser ^^). Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre un : A pour Atteint (mentalement)**

Sakura _aurait_ dû être mécontente de sa présence, en réalité, mais c'était trop dur à faire quand on avait erré seule dans les terres désertiques de l'extrême Est pendant des jours et des jours.

Il était, cependant, à une distance raisonnable, assis sur la terre ferme à l'intérieur du bayou obscur. Son dos était tourné vers elle, mais sa cape noire, avec ses motifs rouges perturbants et familiers, et ses cheveux blonds et brillants attachés, le trahirent presque instantanément.

Il ne fit aucune tentative pour se cacher, s'envoler, ou se battre, donc elle s'avança prudemment. Ses pas étaient humides et bruyants, mais Deidara ne se retourna pas pour reconnaître son existence. Il restait juste immobile, recroquevillé avec le menton posé sur les genoux.

Elle l'observait depuis un moment, bien sûr, les bruits des animaux autour d'eux provoquant une atmosphère angoissante. Mais les seuls mouvements produits de leur côté étaient l'élévation et la baisse de leurs poitrines.

Donc quand elle eut tout examiné, Sakura décida de s'asseoir. Elle ne dit rien, s'assit juste à côté de lui, imitant sa pose. Parce que qui sait ? Ils étaient peut-être les derniers êtres humains restants après l'éradication systématique de ses amis aussi bien que ses ennemis. Les lignes séparant qui était l'ennemi de qui était un allié fiable s'étaient considérablement brouillées, à un tel point que le Son, Konoha, Suna, et l'organisation Akatsuki étaient forcés de se débrouiller entièrement par eux-mêmes.

Son flanc se pressa contre lui avec une chaleur réconfortante, et il ne protesta pas du tout. Sa silhouette était plus grande que la sienne, en dépit du fait qu'il faisait partie des plus petits membres de l'Akatsuki, et bien que plusieurs instincts à l'intérieur de Sakura lui conseillaient de se lever avant qu'il ne la tue ou pire, elle était tout simplement trop fatiguée pour les écouter.

Un vent de Nord-Est souffla, et l'odeur du marécage la traversa, suscitant un vieux sentiment de terreur. Elle avait été séparée de son équipe, composée de Saï, Naruto, et Yamato. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où elle était, seulement qu'elle était près de la côte Est. Pour l'instant, elle devait trouver un village et contacter Konoha. Mais elle marchait depuis très, très longtemps, et elle craignait de voir la fin du monde arriver avant même qu'elle ne puisse trouver l'océan. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici était des forêts denses et des marais bouillonnants. Et assez franchement, elle en avait marre de tout ça.

Deidara était une distraction plaisante, pour être honnête – un changement dans la constance du paysage et un échappatoire à la solitude. Et bien qu'il soit certainement un ennemi et certainement nuisible à son bien-être, elle profiterai de sa présence autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Merci », dit soudain Deidara, marmonnant dans ses genoux, suscitant chez Sakura une peur bleue et la faisant presque se mettre en position défensive.

Sakura acquiesça solennellement, cependant, quand elle s'assura qu'il ne représentait aucune menace pour l'instant. « De rien », dit-elle, l'observant du coin de l'oeil.

Il soupira, levant la tête juste suffisamment pour fixer le paysage morne devant eux. « Tu ne vas pas te battre contre moi, mmh ? »

« Non », dit Sakura, comprenant l'allusion et gardant le regard braqué dans le vide. « Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Hmmm. »

« Tu ne vas pas te battre avec _moi_ ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

De l'endroit où elle était assise, Sakura pût voir un aperçu de profil de son visage. Il avait l'air épuisé et usé, et des cernes noires étaient présentes sous son œil exposé. Elle savait que la moue jouant sur ses lèvres était vraiment tout sauf bon signe, et un accès de sympathie lui serra le cœur. « Tu as…… » s'aventura-t-elle, se tournant finalement pour le regarder entièrement, désespérant d'avoir une conversation, des interactions humaines. « Tu as perdu quelqu'un ? »

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, ses yeux semblant la scanner et évaluer sa question. Finalement, son froncement s'accentua. « Ouais », souffla-t-il.

« Oh. » Sakura se recroquevilla dans le berceau de ses bras, mais Deidara ne suivit pas son exemple. « Comme moi. Mes…. mes amis. Plusieurs d'entre eux. »

« A cause de la guerre entre – ? »

« Oui », répondit-elle, le coupant avant qu'il ne puisse s'étendre sur la bataille faisant rage sur sa terre natale.

Deidara grogna doucement et se déplaça, ce que Sakura sentit. Il ne fit cependant aucun mouvement pour se déconnecter de l'endroit où son flanc touchait le sien. Il semblait qu'il était aussi réconforté par sa présence qu'elle l'était par la sienne. « Tu es très loin de chez toi, mmh. »

Elle ferma les yeux, soudain affreusement fatiguée. « Je sais. Comme toi. »

« Mais j'ai une bonne raison de l'être. »

« Et je n'en ai pas ? »

« Tu ne me l'as pas encore dit. »

« _Toi_ non plus. »

« Tu n'a pas demandé, mmh. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils vers l'homme. « J'étais supposée le faire ? »

« Eh bien », réfléchit-il, faisant un sourire en coin en dépit des circonstances. « Ça _pourrait_ être considéré comme les bonnes manières. »

Elle redressa le dos, lui souriant tout de suite. Elle pouvait rentrer dans son jeu, et elle le ferait avec plaisir. Elle en éprouvait même de la reconnaissance : il créait une distraction temporaire dans son chagrin en parlant avec elle, et elle le remercia silencieusement d'être aussi créatif. « J'ai été emportée par…. une tornade », dit-elle, et elle vit ses sourcils se lever avec amusement. « Une tornade joyeuse et souriante qui m'a emportée dans ses bras puissants et m'a déposée dans ce bayou dégoûtant quand elle l'a traversé. »

« C'est donc ça, hmm ? » demanda Deidara, la voix entremêlée d'humour et d'une certaine résignation. « Dans ce cas, j'ai été amené ici par un nuage magique. Et le nuage m'a dit que je devais rester ici en haut de cette ridicule petite île jusqu'à….. »

Sakura ria tout haut. « Jusqu'à ce qu'une princesse vienne te sauver ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'une princesse vienne me sauver, mmmh », confirma-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle grogna, secouant la tête joyeusement. « Parlons des rôles inversés. »

« Je trouve que ça n'as rien d'extraordinaire. Et quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles la tornade t'as déposée ici ? » demanda Deidara, se tournant entièrement face à elle.

Sakura fit de même, et comme ils étaient assis en tailleur, leurs genoux se touchèrent. Elle nota que sa cape était sale et en lambeaux, mais elle essaya de ne pas y penser. Ils créaient une histoire ensemble – ils oubliaient momentanément tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur monde, et elle avait eu une chance incroyable de le trouver, donc elle savoura cette intermède pendant qu'elle le pouvait. « Je crois….. qu'il me testait. »

« Testait ? »

« Oui. » Elle fit légèrement la moue, posant un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure pour se concentrer. « Il regardait si je convenais pour sauver le prince de son…. île. »

« L'île Akatsuki », dit Deidara d'un ton de défi. Il fit un grand sourire, montrant quelques dents, et Sakura se mit à rire. « Je crois que tu es une princesse très convenable pour sauver ce prince, mmh. »

Elle fit un sourire en coin. « Eh bien, j'en suis contente. Donc quelles sont les conditions ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te sauver ? »

Le grand sourire de Deidara devint un peu trop prédateur, et cela l'énerva un peu. « Danser avec le Prince de l'île Akatsuki, mmh. » Il se leva rapidement, la tirant vers lui par la main.

Elle pouvait sentir les bouches sur ses mains se presser contre ses paumes, et c'était une sensation bizarre, mais elle essaya de ne pas trop y penser. « C'est stupide. »

« Exactement. »

Elle se retrouva à se balancer, tournoyant autour du corps de Deidara, étonnée. Et il riait tout le temps, la faisant occasionnellement descendre en arrière.

Il la serra contre lui, et elle se pressa quelques secondes contre son corps avant qu'il ne la relâche et qu'elle ne tournoie au loin. « Tu as deux pieds gauches, mmh », plaisanta-t-il, faisant attention de ne pas faire un pas hors de l'île.

« Oui, eh bien, tu n'es pas exactement le Roi de la Danse non plus », répliqua-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis le Prince de l'île Akatsuki, de toute évidence. » Il fit un faux pas et s'embrouilla dans ses propres pieds jusqu'à tomber à plat sur les fesses.

Sakura riait plus fort qu'elle ne s'était jamais rappelé avoir rigolé. « Quel _prince_ tu fais. »

Il l'agrippa par le bras et la poussa dans la boue à côté de lui, et elle se retrouva avec les cheveux ébouriffés et dégoûtants. « Et il semble que tu ne ressembles en _rien_ à une princesse, mmh. »

Il se retrouva rapidement avec le visage plein d'eau boueuse et il toussota. « _Hey_ ! » Il s'essuya le visage avec une manche de sa cape. « Tu n'agit pas vraiment comme une dame, _princesse_. »

Sakura faillit lui aboyer une réplique bien trouvée, mais un bruissement de feuilles attira son attention.

Deidara y prêta aussi immédiatement attention, se redressant rapidement sur ses pieds. Une expression sérieuse remplaça sa précédente frivolité. « Qu– ? »

Un kunai se planta habilement à la base du cou de Deidara. Il eu un mouvement de recul pendant une milli-seconde puis il s'effondra, tombant de côté dans l'eau.

Sakura se leva immédiatement, se retournant. Ce qu'elle vit l'énerva probablement plus que cela aurait dû. Un ninja levé en position de combat, des kunais coincés entre chaque doigt, celui qu'il avait jeté à Deidara en moins. Il ne portait pas de bandeau frontal visible.

Il abandonna sa position de combat et avança vers elle, fronçant ses yeux froids et gris vers le membre de l'Akatsuki toujours étendu dans l'eau. Son regard alla vers Sakura. « Vous allez bien ? »

La fureur provoquée par la perte d'une autre vie explosa à l'intérieur de Sakura, et elle hurla sur le ninja. « _Connard_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avais fait ? »

L'homme, apparemment confus, secoua la tête. « On aurait dit qu'il vous attaquait. Et n'est-il pas un Akatsuki ? » Il attendit sa réponse, mais comme elle ne lui en donna pas de viable, il lui tendit une main. « Vous portez le bandeau du village des Feuilles. Laissez moi vous escorter pour le retour. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit un pas en arrière. Si elle avait été plus jeune, elle aurait pleuré. Si elle avait été plus jeune, elle se serait enfuie. Si elle avait été plus jeune, elle aurait juste fait les deux. Mais parce qu'elle était plus vieille, elle secoua la tête avec détermination. « Non. »

L'homme baissa la main, la fixant attentivement. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit « non », » dit-elle, se penchant près de Deidara pour le sortir de l'eau et préserver ce qui lui restait de dignité. « Maintenant pars s'il te plait. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et en une seconde il fut partit. Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était stupide ? C'était la _guerre_. Elle ne faisait confiance à personne. Pas même à ses amis, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à les laisser mourir.

Elle reporta son attention vers Deidara. Il respirait toujours, mais à peine. Elle posa une main autour de l'entrée de la blessure et empoigna le kunai fautif avec l'autre. Une faible lueur couleur menthe indiqua qu'elle avait commencé à le soigner.

Le seul signe montrant qu'il était éveillé et pas trop atteint fut quand il ouvrit un peu son œil visible pour la regarder. « C'était un de tes amis ? »

Sakura fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête quand elle réussit à retirer l'arme. Le sang sortit rapidement pour remplir la blessure ouverte, mais le chakra de Sakura y remédia rapidement. « Non. Pas un ami. Un ennemi. »

Deidara referma son œil. « Amis, ennemis…. Qui sait qui est qui, de toute façon, hmm ? »

Elle se força à sourire. « Ouais. »

Quand elle se pencha pour l'installer dans une position où il n'était pas à moitié étendu dans l'eau sombre du marécage, il posa deux doigts légers sur son cou, touchant la courbe de sa mâchoire de manière rassurante.

Quelque chose était un peu étrange dans la position, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer, cependant, ses doigts appuyèrent fortement à l'emplacement de son artère carotide.

Elle eut seulement l'occasion de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil avant de heurter le sol, un voile noir s'étendant sur ses yeux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'était comme si le ciel s'était ouvert et pleurait quand Deidara vola à travers les cieux sur son oiseau d'argile, filant à travers les nuages bas et maintenant sa cape étroitement enroulée autour de lui. La pluie trempa ses cheveux, les transformant en un tas de ficelles ressemblant à de la paille en haut de sa tête. Des gouttes de pluie obscurcirent sa vision, et il devait fermer partiellement son œil exposé à cause du sifflement du vent.

De quelque part derrière lui, un homme aux yeux gris, lourdement habillé, cria, « Où on va atterrir ? »

A la place d'essayer d'élever sa voix au-dessus du vent, Deidara pointa du doigt une ville assez proche. Des lumières scintillaient au milieu du paysage morne.

Kisame acquiesça quand Deidara dirigea l'oiseau vers le sol, juste dans la banlieue de la ville délabrée et en haut d'un petit arbre broussailleux encadré par de grands résineux. Une fois son vaisseau d'argile posé, il fit signe à Kisame d'attendre.

« Couvre-la avec quelques-uns des habits en plus que tu as, mmh, » appela-t-il par-dessus son épaule, « puis apporte-la séparément. Tu te rappelles le plan ? »

Deidara regarda Kisame acquiescer et tirer d'un air bourru une tunique de plus sur la tête de la fille, qu'il lui drapa autour du corps comme une robe. Satisfait du nouvel ensemble assez _grunge_ qu'elle arborait, il retira sa cape d'Akatsuki, la mit à l'envers, et avança à grands pas vers la ville étendue dans toute sa gloire délabrée.

Ce fut un chemin usé qui le conduisit en une trajectoire sinueuse vers les façades des portes de la mairie, si on pouvait appeler _ça_ une mairie. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir à cette distance, les façades étaient faites de planches en bois de forme hasardeuse attachées grossièrement ensemble par une sorte de ficelle. Les plus grands bâtiments du lotissement étaient localisés à sa gauche, et ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre pour se soutenir, comme si une force incroyable les avait tous deux fait se heurter ensemble.

« Bonjour, étranger ! » interpella quelqu'un quand il fit un pas sur le petit passage de pierre des portes de la ville. « Que viens-tu faire dans ici ? »

Le ton de sa voix ne semblait pas hostile du tout, et il avait l'air d'un imbécile, mais Deidara glissa cependant prudemment son petit doigt dans la boucle d'un kunai dans sa poche. « Je suis juste en visite, mmh », cria-t-il en retour, levant les yeux vers l'homme. Il était assis dans un nid de pie, à peu près à dix ou quinze pieds au-dessus du sol.

« Je vois », dit l'homme, confortablement appuyé contre le garde-fou. « Mais si c'est une auberge que tu cherches, tu n'en trouveras aucune ici. »

Le sang de Deidara se mit à bouillir. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres villes dans les environs depuis des _kilomètres_. « Aucun logement ? Même une pension suffira, mmh. »

« Si tu es suffisamment chanceux, tu trouveras peut-être une famille qui t'offrira son hospitalité. » Son grand sourire s'élargit. « Nous ne sommes qu'un humble village de pêcheurs, après tout. »

« Très bien, mmh », marmonna Deidara, se dirigeant vers les façades.

« Attends une minute ! »

Le blond s'arrêta immédiatement, jetant un autre coup d'œil au supposé gardien. « Qu'y a t il ? »

« Tu m'as l'air…. familier. Tu n'es jamais venu avant, hein ? »

« Non, mmh », répondit rapidement – automatiquement – Deidara.

Le guetteur fronça les sourcils. « Donc……c'est oui ou c'est non ? »

Deidara soupira de manière théâtrale. « C'est non. »

« Je vois. » Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec méfiance, et Deidara trouva que cette ville commençait rapidement à l'agacer. « Je ne pouvais pas dire à cause de ton….. ». L'homme hésita, cherchant le bon mot. Finalement, il réussit à trouver. « Ton défaut d'élocution. »

Les bouches sur les mains de Deidara grincèrent des dents. « Ce n'est pas un défaut d'élocution, mmh. C'est une habitude. »

« Ah. Dans ce cas, » dit-il, agitant une main robuste, « j'espère que tu apprécieras ton séjour. »

Rapidement – peut-être plus rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais marché pour échapper à quelqu'un qui le harcelait – Deidara erra vers le centre-ville. Il n'était pas animé du tout, mais il y avait quand même une quantité significative de gens se promenant avec apathie. Il n'y avait aucun vendeur nulle part, juste quelques boutiques familiales.

Deux enfants passèrent en courant, riant et se claquant l'un et l'autre avec un poisson non identifié.

Il soupira. Quel endroit triste et dégénéré où vivre.

Une femme se trouvait devant une maison ayant l'air particulièrement grande, essayant d'arranger un clou qui saillait de sa porte.

« Excusez-moi », dit-il, s'approchant d'elle.

Elle tourna juste la tête vers lui, s'arrêtant dans sa tâche. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Est-ce que vous proposez un logement, mmh ? » demanda-t-il, s'assurant de garder ses mains étroitement rentrées dans ses poches. Ils le jetteraient dehors par la peau du cul s'ils voyaient sa petite « mutation ».

Elle sourit. « Oui, bien sûr. En avez-vous besoin ? »

Il acquiesça, et elle le conduisit à l'intérieur. Le premier niveau de la maison était petit et modeste, avec d'occasionnels portraits de famille décorant un bout de table ou un mur. Puis ils montèrent les escaliers, tournèrent à un coin, et arrivèrent vers un couloir contenant au moins trois ou quatre chambres.

« Voici les quartiers des invités », dit-elle, s'inclinant profondément. « Vous pouvez choisir l'une de ces chambres. Elles sont toutes actuellement inoccupées. »

« Mon beau-frère et ma femme arriveront bientôt, mmh », dit Deidara, s'approchant de la porte la plus éloignée et plaçant prudemment une main sur la poignée. « Seront-ils aussi le bienvenue ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit la femme, souriant lumineusement. Deidara acquiesça et alla ouvrir la porte, mais elle le stoppa une fois de plus. « Le repas sera ce soir à sept heures, et le petit déjeuner de demain sera à huit heures. Bien sûr, rien n'est obligatoire. »

Il acquiesça, et sans un autre regard en arrière, il entra dans la chambre.

Dans laquelle il repéra immédiatement Kisame affalé sur le grand lit, une jambe croisée sur l'autre avec décontraction.

« Kisame, » marmonna Deidara, acquiesçant son accord. « Tu as été rapide, mmh. »

Kisame haussa les épaules. « Je t'ai juste suivi. C'était pas difficile. »

« Où est la fille alors ? »

L'homme-requin pointa du doigt un coin reculé de la chambre, contre lequel Sakura était assise sur un fauteuil, même si sa tête s'effondrait toujours en avant. « Là. »

« Et elle est attachée, mmh ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bien. » Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de son partenaire, baillant. La journée, peu importe combien elle avait été décevante, avait été longue. Deidara était un artiste, pas un acteur, et il avait été inquiet à l'idée d'échouer lamentablement dans ce domaine.

Cependant, quand il s'allongea en croisant les bras derrière la tête, il ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir un petit sentiment de satisfaction. Il avait réussi la capture improvisée de la médic-nin, et il s'était débrouillé pour migrer à l'Est bien plus loin que ce qu'il aurai pût imaginer. En plus, il avait trouvé Kisame. Enfin, techniquement, _Kisame_ l'avait trouvé…..

En parlant du loup….. Kisame commença à rire profondément.

Deidara fronça les sourcils vers lui, lui jetant un regard noir à travers son œil exposé à demi-fermé. « Quoi ? »

Il ria un peu plus fort. « Je me rappelais juste toi et ta petite _danse_ avec la fille. »

Deidara grogna et roula de côté, bougeant ses bras de derrière sa tête pour les croiser à la place sur la poitrine. « C'était une partie du plan, hmm. Ne te fais pas trop d'idées à ce sujet. »

« Le plan, » se moqua Kisame. « Tu dansais avec elle avant même que je ne me pointe. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je venais juste d'inventer ce grand plan de maître quand _tu_ es apparu, mmh. Je savais que j'allais soit la tuer, soit la capturer et l'utiliser, dès qu'elle s'est assise à coté de moi. »

« Mais tu dansais quand même. »

« C'est ton avis définitif ? »

Il étouffa un autre rire. « Mon avis est que tu _dansais_. »

« La ferme, mmh. » Il y eu un silence pendant un moment, et quand Deidara sentit un peu de son amour-propre lui revenir, il le brisa. « Comment tu t'es échappé, en fait ? »

Il se sentit mieux quand il vit Kisame hausser les épaules et que le matelas bougea à cause du bref mouvement. « Je me suis battu. J'ai couru. Et je me suis encore plus battu. »

Une lourde et suffocante barrière de silence les recouvra encore une fois.

« Je n'ai trouvé personne », dit simplement Kisame, comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Deidara.

Deidara souffla par le nez. « Moi non plus. Je pensais que j'étais le seul qui restait, mmh. »

« Ouais, eh bien, » grogna Kisame, se tournant finalement de côté et regardant ailleurs, « ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Nous sommes une équipe de trois : toi, moi, et la fille. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement une équipe, » marmonna Deidara, et il aurait levé les yeux au ciel s'ils avaient été ouverts. « Plutôt une Armistice forcée. »

« _He bien_, qualifions-nous juste d'équipe de travail dynamique et laissons ça comme ça. »

« Ca marche pour moi. »

Encore plus de ce foutu air dense et silencieux s'installa.

« Nous nous dirigeons vers…. où après ça ? » demanda Kisame, se tournant légèrement pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à Deidara du coin de ses yeux gris.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous resterons sur la côte Est, mmh » répondit Deidara, bougeant inconfortablement. « Nous essaierons de contacter le Leader. »

« Je suis presque certain de sa mort. »

« Ne sautons pas sur les conclusions », gronda Deidara. Mais….. si c'est le cas, alors nous resterons en attente pendant le reste de la guerre. Quand ce sera fini, et si nous ne pouvons toujours pas trouver le Leader, nous n'aurons qu'à ressusciter l'Akatsuki nous-mêmes. »

Kisame se moqua lourdement de ses paroles. « Ça va être un long voyage. »

« Rien ne vient sans effort, mmh. »

« Et la fille ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que ferons-nous d'elle ? »

« Nous la gardons, mmh. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Ses amis ne la chercheront pas ? »

Le son de l'horloge de grand-mère traversa le couloir et arriva dans la chambre

Deidara l'écouta carillonner six fois, puis parla. « D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, la plupart de ses amis sont morts. »

Kisame fit une pause pendant un moment. « Surprise, surprise. »

« C'est à se demander, » demanda Deidara, posant ses pieds l'un sur l'autre, « comment elle s'est débrouillée pour réussir à survivre. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà…. Le début est un peu bizarre, je sais, d'ailleurs quand j'ai lu cette fic pour la première fois ça m'avait un peu repoussée, mais au prochain chapitre on rentre dans le vif du sujet et on comprend bien que Deidara et Kisame font quand même parti de l'Akatsuki et qu'ils sont censés être des _méchants_. ^^

Bisou et merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapitre deux: B pour Bric à brac

Bon et bien voilà le deuxième chapitre !!! J'ai du mal avec les mises à jours parce que mon ordi est un nid à virus, et taper tout ça au lycée….. c'est un peu dur. Enfin cette fic est très longue, donc c'est pas demain la veille que je finirai la traduction. Et puis avec le bac et tout… Mais je n'abandonne pas.^^ Le Deidara X Sakura est mon couple fétiche, et je ne compte surtout pas lâcher cette fic qui est une de mes préférées en termes de DeiSaku. Bonne lecture.^^

**Chapitre deux : B pour Bric-à-brac**

« Putain de _connard_ manipulateur ! »

Si elle n'avait aucune autre utilité, réfléchit Deidara, la fille pouvait au moins faire un réveil convenable. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon coup de pied dans la tête pour réveiller quelqu'un.

Kisame était déjà sur pied, agrippant Sakura par le cou. « _Reste sage_ », grogna-t-il, et Deidara regarda Sakura se tortiller en vain. Elle griffa les mains autour de sa gorge, mais elle grimaça et s'affaissa délibérément quand il resserra son étreinte. Il la laissa, mais garda toujours une main bien serrée autour de son avant-bras.

Deidara se frotta la tête, faisant un peu la moue. « Eh bien, _ta_ compagnie n'est pas vraiment merveilleuse, mmh. »

« _Casse-toi _», siffla-t-elle et elle se cambra loin de lui, un peu comme un chat acculé. « Je t'ai fait _confiance_ – »

« Première erreur », marmonna Kisame.

« Et j'ai eu _pitié_ de toi – »

« Deuxième », continua Deidara.

« Et vous m'avez _enlevée_, putain ! »

Soudain, ce ne fût pas trop difficile de voir un peu de Tsunade dans le comportement de la fille. A côté de la blonde aux gros seins, elle pouvait passer pour un bon substitut. Haussant les épaules, Deidara secoua une main nonchalante. « Comme tu peux le voir, c'est en réalité de ta faute, de toute façon. »

Avec un grognement de colère, Sakura se redressa, utilisant le bras de son ravisseur pour lui décocher un coup de pied rapide au visage. Kisame vola en arrière, mais réussi à éviter de s'écraser droit dans le mur de la salle de bain. Il atterrit magistralement sur une paume, puis sauta sur ses pieds.

Sakura se tourna vers Deidara, qui, à son tour, la fixa attentivement. « Tu vas _mourir_ », dit-elle, le chargeant, les pieds tendus encore une fois.

Il l'attrapa assez facilement par la cheville, cependant, et la balança sur le lit. Elle atterrit de plein fouet sur le dos, et même si sa chute fût largement amortie, elle grogna. Deidara la suivit, la coinçant avec les mains et les genoux.

Elle essayât de se libérer, se tordant et se tortillant sous sa prise. Mais les forces additionnées de A : la prise violente de Deidara et de B : les cordes de chakra lui reliant les mains derrière elle ne l'autorisaient pas à s'échapper.

Deidara la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es vraiment _chiante_, mmh. »

Son visage prit une teinte de rouge intéressante pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et ne laisse échapper un cri à percer les tympans qui fit tituber même Kisame.

« Ferme-la », avertit Deidara, essayant de trouver un moyen de bouger pour pouvoir lui couvrir la bouche avec un avant-bras.

Elle cria encore. « Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un ! »

Kisame était sur le point d'accourir pour aider Deidara, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée.

Trois têtes se tournèrent dans cette direction.

La maitresse de maison et propriétaire supposée haleta, la clé à la main, et regarda frénétiquement dans la pièce. « J'ai entendu crier ! Quelqu'un est en danger ? »

« _Aidez-moi_ ! »

« Heu….. hum…. », hésita Deidara, alternant rapidement entre regarder Sakura et la femme. « Nous étions juste….. je veux dire….»

La femme les fixa pendant un moment, et un rouge profond s'installa sur ses traits. Elle se plaqua une main sur les yeux. « O – oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je – j'ai dû interrompre…..»

« O….Oui ! » dit rapidement Deidara, son visage s'éclaircissant de compréhension. « Oui, c'est ça ! Je m'excuse, mais ma femme est assez…. bruyante, mmh. »

« _Femme_ ? » hurla Sakura, réessayant de s'arracher à son étreinte. « Non ! » Elle bougea légèrement la tête pour regarder la femme, même si elle avait les yeux couverts. « Il ment ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît ! L – lui et le – l'homme-requin ! Ils m'ont kidnappée ! »

Deidara ria nerveusement. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Mlle. Mais quand elle s'y met, elle…. eh bien, c'est une merveilleuse actrice ! »

« Il _ment_ ! » supplia Sakura, et quelques larmes fêlèrent sa voix. « Ils m'ont enlevée ! Je suis de Konoha ! Konoha du pays du feu ! »

La femme enleva la main de ses yeux, fixant le couple sur le lit avec une expression méfiante.

Ils allaient être découverts et son plan allait tomber à l'eau si elle ne fermait pas sa bouche ! Et putain, il était allé trop _loin_ pour que ça finisse juste comme ça. Deidara paniqua, son esprit alla à toute vitesse….

« S'il vous plaît ! Vous devez me croire ! Aidez-moi, ou appelez – »

……. et il amena ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura en une chaste imitation d'un baiser.

La femme fit un bruit qui ressemblait à « Eep » et sortit rapidement de la chambre en marche arrière. « Je – je m'excuse ! Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux – euh – _trois_ ! »

Dès que la femme eu fermé la porte, Kisame agrippa Sakura par la tête, la claquant contre le mur opposé. Elle avait l'air un peu étonnée, même si Deidara ne pouvait pas dire si c'était à cause de son action précédente ou de la montée de violence de Kisame. Il s'accroupit et s'essuya les lèvres avec le dos de la main, grimaçant.

« C'était répugnant, mmh », marmonna-t-il en descendant du lit. « Kisame, nous allons devoir convaincre cette femme que nous ne sommes _pas_ des kidnappeurs. »

Kisame regarda son partenaire par-dessus son épaule, fronçant les sourcils. « Et comment nous allons faire ça ? Elle a été une horrible petite – »

« Laissez-moi partir ! » cria soudain Sakura, sanglotant. « Qu'est-ce que vous me _voulez_ ? Je ne peux rien vous donner ! »

« Tu – » commença Deidara, mais Sakura le coupa.

« Je ne sais même pas si Naruto est vivant ou pas ! Et s'il l'est, pourquoi vous avez encore besoin du Kyuubi ? Vous êtes les seuls Akatsuki restants ! »

Le poing de Kisame atteignit le côté de sa tête, et elle suffoqua, son corps se crispant instinctivement.

« Kisame », aboya Deidara, foudroyant du regard la fille et son partenaire. « Tu vas la tuer si tu continues comme ça, et morte, elle ne nous est pas utile, mmh. »

« Je ne vous suis pas utile _du tout_ ! »

« Et _toi _! » l'accusa Deidara, se rapprochant de Sakura, qui était toujours coincée contre le mur, et lui pointant un doigt humiliant sur le visage. « Arrête de parler ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête ! »

Kisame se frotta les tempes avec sa main libre. « Donc qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »

« _Nous_ », lança Deidara d'une voix trainante, bougeant pour s'asseoir sur le lit avec frustration, « allons juste prétendre être une joyeuse petite famille. Je suis le mari aimant mais légèrement strict, tu es le beau-frère feignant, et la fille est l'épouse compatissante. Compris ? Tout les deux ? »

Kisame acquiesça au moment où Sakura secoua la tête.

« Ecoute, mmh », dit Deidara, indiquant qu'il parlait directement à Sakura en lui jetant un regard noir avec son microscope, sous ses mèches de cheveux. « Je ne t'utiliserai pas pour des raisons _autres_ que médicales, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Et moi non plus », ricana Kisame. Sakura pâlit.

« Et fais-moi confiance, gamine, je peux faire de ta vie un enfer vivant, ou je peux…. eh bien, je peux la rendre _légèrement_ moins dure. Fais ton choix, mmh. »

« Ne _t'avises pas_ de me toucher », siffla-t-elle, ses yeux s'étrécissant quand la haine imprégna sa voix. « Ne me touchez plus _jamais_ ! Tout les deux ! »

« Nous ne le ferons pas », dit Deidara, se levant et enlevant quelques peluches de sa cape. Même si ça n'avait aucune importance, en fait. Elle était tellement en lambeaux que c'était irréparable. « Mais tu dois collaborer avec nous. Faire tout ce que nous dirons. »

« Ce n'est pas de la collaboration », cracha Sakura, grimaçant sous la main de Kisame. « Collaborer est travailler ensemble – être une _équipe_. Ce que vous me demandez de faire est – »

« Quand même pas si difficile », finit Deidara pour elle, même s'il savait que c'était l'exacte contraire de ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de dire. « Nous nous entraiderons, mmh. Kisame et moi te protègeront, et tu nous soigneras chaque fois que ce sera nécessaire, ce qui sera probablement souvent, en contrepartie. » Il baissa les yeux sur lui, puis sur Kisame. « En fait, je dirai même que nous avons besoin d'être soignés tout de suite. »

« _Jamais_. Je vous _hais_. »

Deidara se plaqua une paume sur le visage. « On ne parle pas de si tu nous aimes ou pas. On parle de _survie_. »

« Alors je préfère mourir. »

« Il y a des choses pires que la mort », dit Kisame, souriant largement, et cela fit se fermer la bouche de Sakura.

« Pour l'instant », marchanda Deidara, « contentons-nous de ça. Cette femme va nous envoyer la milice locale si nous ne descendons pas et n'allons pas manger le petit-déjeuner avec sa famille. Si elle envoie une troupe, nous allons devoir tous les massacrer, mmh. Et en fin de compte, quelqu'un va découvrir qu'un village entier est recouvert de sang. Ça pourrait créer des problèmes énormes pour nous tous, même toi. »

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, mais Kisame ne l'autorisa pas à parler. « Ça n'a aucune importance que ce soit toi ou non qui l'ai fait. Tu auras quand même été avec nous quand _nous_ l'aurons fait, et tu seras toujours une complice du crime. Tu seras quand même punie. » Une idée sembla lui traverser l'esprit, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un demi-sourire. « Alors tu sera forcée de t'enfuir au lieu d'être capturée et jetée en prison, et tu deviendra un ninja renégat avec nous. Puis tu nous aideras à faire renaitre l'Akatsuki, et en fin de compte, Deidara et toi aurez plusieurs bébés aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleux avec un incroyable contrôle du chakra et des toutes-petites-bouches sur leurs toutes-petites-mains. » Il ria. « C'est pas une équipe de rêve, hein ? »

Deidara soupira, « Kisame, tu es un idiot, mmh. »

Kisame fit un sourire en coin. « Je ne peux pas retenir ma créativité. »

« D'accord », dit Sakura après un moment, baissant la tête en signe de défaite. « Je… je le ferai. Juste pour ne blesser personne ici. Ils sont tous innocents. »

Kisame et Deidara eurent un sourire sadique et inquiétant. « Parfait. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le sourire de Sakura était vraiment radieux.

Deidara fronça les sourcils.

Mais c'était quand même un sourire horriblement faux.

Quand ils continuèrent dans le couloir, il lui agrippa les épaules et la tira contre lui. Elle se tendit. « Tu as l'air trop nerveuse, mmh », lança-t-il, glissant sa main jusqu'à son avant-bras, qu'il serra fortement. « Essaie de ne pas avoir l'air aussi forcée. »

Immédiatement, son visage se relâcha puis s'éclaircit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était une sorte de demi-sourire, une expression rêveuse rampant sur ses traits, mais au moins elle n'avait pas l'air forcée.

Il la relâcha, souriant largement. « Beaucoup mieux. Maintenant, tu te rappelle ce que nous sommes censés faire ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Gentille fille, mmh. »

Kisame grogna. « Okay, _Zetsu_. »

« Quoi ? »

L'homme-requin siffla joyeusement, les mains dans les poches. « Rien. »

« Bonjour ! » cria la femme quand ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle à manger. Elle les conduisit à leurs places à un bout de la table et elle et ses deux enfants s'assirent à l'autre bout. « J'espère que vous êtes en appétit pour le Kayu ! »

Le sourire sur le visage de Deidara s'effaça. Ils avaient….. du gruau de riz.

Elle distribua six bols plus leurs cuillères respectives, ne s'arrêtant jamais de fredonner et de sourire. Elle s'assit après devant son propre déjeuner.

Kisame lança à Deidara un regard de côté. Apparemment, ils pensaient la même chose. Les Akatsuki n'avaient pas du tout mangé comme des rois, mais ils avaient certainement mangé meilleur que du _Kayu_. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce plat, c'était quand il avait contracté une pneumonie il y a quelques années. Et même là, l'Akatsuki avait eu considérablement peu de moyens.

Il regarda Sakura qui, étonnamment, mangeait comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Et peut-être, supposa-t-il, que c'était vrai.

A contrecœur et avec un soupir intérieur, Deidara apporta un peu de gruau à sa bouche. Vraiment _insipide_…..

« Excusez-moi, Mlle ? » dit docilement Sakura, regardant la femme.

La femme sourît. « Nanami Aramaki. »

Sakura sourit en retour, mais cela ressemblait plus à une faible contraction de ses lèvres qu'autre chose. « Mme Aramaki, mon nom est – »

« Keiko Oonishi », la coupa rapidement Deidara. « Son prénom est Keiko, et je suis Makoto Oonishi. » Il montra du doigt Kisame, qui était très occupé à retirer du gruau de ses ongles. « Et voici mon beau-frère, Kenji Yoshida. »

« Je vois », dit la femme, et elle avala apparemment une bouchée de gruau. « Y a-t-il ….. quelque chose dont vous avez besoin, Keiko ? »

Un air sombre passa sur le visage de Sakura, et Deidara la regarda serrer les poings sur le tissu de sa tunique. « Oui. Pourrai-je utiliser vos toilettes ? »

Nanami acquiesça. « Oui. C'est la première porte à gauche, juste dans le couloir derrière moi. Je peux – »

« Je vais venir avec toi, _soeurette_ », dit Kisame, se levant quand Sakura le regarda avec un air horrifié. « Je dois aussi utiliser les toilettes, et j'attendrai juste derrière toi. »

Dès que les deux furent hors de vue, Nanami se tourna vers Deidara. « Depuis combien de temps vous et votre femme êtes mariés, Makoto ? »

Il faillit s'étrangler avec une cuillère de gruau. Combien de putain d'histoires allait-il devoir inventer en un seul jour ? « P….. pas longtemps. Quelques mois. »

« Ah. » La femme sourît avec nostalgie et posa une main légère sur sa joue rose, fermant délicatement les yeux. « Je me rappelle quand Yuudai et moi étions jeunes mariés….. Quelle époque merveilleuse. Vous devez la savourer le plus possible, jeune homme, car ce sont les meilleures années de votre vie. »

« La savourer », marmonna Deidara, posant le menton dans sa paume et tournant sa cuillère dans le Kayu. « Je m'en souviendrai, mmh. »

L'un des enfants ria – la petite fille – et cela attira l'attention de Deidara. « Vous avez un drôle d'accent », rigola-t-elle, se cachant à moitié derrière son bol de soupe.

Deidara fronça les sourcils. « C'est pas un accent. C'est une habitude, mmh. »

« Je veux être comme Mr Oonishi ! » cria le garçon, brandissant triomphalement sa cuillère en l'air comme une torche. « Regardez-moi, regardez-moi ! » Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et il prit une profonde inspiration. « J'aime jouer avec mes amis, _mmh_. »

La fille ria. « Je veux aussi être comme Mr Oonishi…. _Mmh _! »

La frustration enfla et remua dans l'estomac de Deidara, et il finit rapidement son gruau. Putains d'enfants avec leurs foutus jeux innocents. Honnêtement, les choses seraient _tellement_ plus faciles s'il avait pût faire son visage habituel, effrayant et-à-moitié-sadique, sourire avec ses trois bouches, puis rire quand ils se seraient enfuis. Mais _non_, _bien sûr_ que non. Il était obligé de satisfaire les attentes de la femme d'un pauvre pêcheur dans un village minable de pêcheurs.

Il soupira et s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de la main. Bien sûr, s'il _révélait_ ses « capacités spéciales », ils reconnaitrait sûrement qu'il était un Akatsuki. Après tout, combien de personnes avaient des bouches sur leurs mains ? Ils pourraient sûrement l'identifier avec ce détail qui était aussi reconnaissable que n'importe quelle cicatrice. Kisame….. pas vraiment. Il était peut-être bleu, et avait peut-être des ouïes, mais il n'était pas aussi….. _reconnaissable_ que Deidara l'était lui-même. Deidara était voyant avec ses meurtres. Kisame préférait….

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sur votre main, mmh ? » demanda l'un des enfants, la petite fille, penchant la tête pour essayer d'en avoir un meilleur aperçu.

Toute couleur s'effaça du visage de Deidara et il posa rapidement les mains sur ses genoux. « C'est….. euh…. un tatouage. »

« Je veux le voir, mmh », cria le garçon, sautillant sur sa chaise.

« Heu, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée », répondit Deidara, grinçant des dents et fixant le couloir dans lequel Kisame et la fille avaient disparu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils mettaient aussi _longtemps_ ?

« Pourquoi non, mmmh? » demandèrent à l'unisson les enfants, et Mme Aramaki plaça une main sur chacune de leurs épaules.

« Les enfants », dit-elle d'un ton apaisant, « si Mr Oonishi ne veut pas vous le montrer, il n'a pas à le faire. »

Deidara décela avec certitude un certain ton dans sa voix qu'il détesta absolument : elle le testait. S'il ne lui montrait pas ses mains, elle se méfierait. Et s'il le faisait, il aurait de gros problèmes. « C'est….. assez inapproprié pour les enfants, mmh », marmonna-t-il, essayant de se forcer à rougir. Mais putain, c'était difficile. Il n'était vraiment pas du tout quelqu'un de modeste.

Le silence recouvrit le salon pendant un moment, puis il entendit la chaise grincer quand Mme Aramaki s'appuya contre le dossier. Elle fit un son à demi-content avec sa gorge et continua à manger.

Finalement, Sakura et Kisame revinrent. Dès que Sakura s'assit, Nanami l'assaillit d'un flot de questions.

« Donc, Keiko, Makoto m'a dit que vous étiez de jeunes mariés. Où vous êtes vous mariés ? »

Sakura avala difficilement sa salive. « Nous…….» Deidara la fixa droit dans les yeux quand elle continua, sa voix semblant quelque peu étranglée. « Dans….. dans un village de pêcheurs dans….. le pays du Feu. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant infinitésimalement intéressée quand elle posa sa cuillère dans son bol vide. « Vous êtes aussi des pêcheurs ? Ou vous venez d'une famille de pêcheurs ? »

« Oui. »

« Non. »

Deidara regarda Sakura d'un air furieux. Génial, ça n'avait _pas_ l'air louche maintenant. Il grogna en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel et secoua une main avec désinvolture – un acte instinctif. « Eh bien, oui et non, en réalité – »

La petite fille sursauta. « Vous avez des _bouches_ sur vos mains ! »

« _Cool _! » cria le garçon, agrippant le bord de la table avec la force d'un étau. « Laissez-moi voir, laissez-moi voir ! »

« Ce – C'est pas des bouches, mmh », dit Deidara, reposant encore les mains sur ses genoux. « Ce sont des tatouages. »

« Et en quoi, exactement », dit Mme Aramaki, plissant le front d'un air inquiétant, « les tatouages de bouches sur vos mains sont considérés comme inappropriés pour les enfants ? »

Deidara jeta un coup d'œil à Kisame pour chercher du soutien, mais Kisame était trop occupé à faire de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Il échouait misérablement.

« En fait », dit soudain Sakura, se penchant vers Mme Aramaki pendant qu'elle fourrait une autre cuillère de Kayu dans sa bouche. « J'ai un certain fétichisme. Un fétichisme des _mains_, en fait, et D – _Makoto_ a tatoué des bouches sur ses mains comme une espèce de cadeau de mariage pour moi. C'est très…. excitant. »

La femme du pêcheur acquiesça, rougissant légèrement. « Je vois. C'est vraiment adorable ! Il doit vraiment vous aimer. »

La résistance de Kisame se brisa finalement, et il ria bruyamment, se tenant l'estomac.

« Très bien ! » annonça Deidara, se levant précipitamment. « Nous devrions vraiment y aller, mmh. Nous avons quand même un long voyage à faire ! Combien je vous dois ? »

« Ma merveilleuse famille ! » brailla un homme de grande taille, faisant irruption par la porte d'entrée et sursauter les trois Shinobi. Il trainait un long filet avec plusieurs poissons pendant à l'intérieur, et il les secoua joyeusement. « Je suis rentré ! »

Mme Aramaki sursauta, les mains serrées spectaculairement sur sa poitrine. « _Yuudai_ ! » dit-elle comme si elle allait s'évanouir, virevoltant à ses côtés.

« Tu es enfin revenu à la maison ! »

Le présumé « Yuudai » lâcha son filet de poissons et prit Mme Aramaki dans ses bras, la transportant comme une mariée. « Tu as l'air plus belle que jamais, Nanami. »

« Papa ! » crièrent les enfants, se ruant hors de leurs chaises pour serrer dans leurs bras l'homme qui tenait leur mère.

Deidara jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kisame, qui maintenait un bras protecteur devant Sakura. Il se détendit, mais leva un sourcil amusé vers l'homme-requin.

Kisame fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« C'est quoi ce bras genre « restez derrière moi ma Damoiselle », mmh ? » grogna Deidara, croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le froncement de sourcils de Kisame s'accentua. « C'est juste un réflexe. Relaxe, je ne vais pas te piquer ta chérie. »

« Elle adorerait pourtant. »

Et c'est alors que Sakura fit sa grande évasion, passant comme une flèche au-dessus de la table du salon, à travers le troupeau de la famille des pêcheurs, puis par la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Kisame sortit immédiatement après elle, et Deidara jura bruyamment.

Yuudai rassembla sa famille à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grondante.

« C'est juste un cas de stress post-mariage », dit joyeusement Deidara, et il jeta mille Yens sur la table, escaladant déjà une chaise renversée quand il cria « ça devrait être suffisant ! » par-dessus son épaule.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. C'est vrai que pour l'instant le Deisaku n'est pas très évident, mais comme cette fic est longue, la relation s'établira au fur et à mesure, en fait. Et puis Deidara est un Akatsuki, quand même. Il ne va pas tomber aux pieds de Sakura dès qu'il la voit. ^^ Je mettrai cette histoire à jour je sais pas quand, parce que mon ordi est définitivement mort. Mais c'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai pour mettre à jour…. Après tout, quand on veut, on peut. Bisous à vous et merci pour les commentaires sur le chapitre précèdent.


	3. Chapitre trois: C pour corbeau

J'aimerai bien essayer de mettre à jour celle-là avant le début de mes vacances, mais je suppose que c'est mission impossible…. Enfin je tente le coup on verra bien.^^

**Chapitre trois :Corbeau.**

Sakura était très bien consciente qu'un homme de grande taille à la peau bleue la talonnait dangereusement. Mais elle ne s'en occupa pas particulièrement, parce que le plus important était qu'elle devait courir. Elle devait échapper à ses ravisseurs. Elle savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Elle se rappelait assez clairement la défaite de Sasori pour garder ce problème en tête.

Elle sauta adroitement sur des rochers et essaya de rester hors de l'eau du marécage et de la boue glissante autant que possible, mais c'était quasiment infaisable. La terre où elle courait était trop ravagée pour rester au même niveau.

Kisame apparut soudain face à elle, et elle se retourna, atterrissant de manière experte sur un rocher qui saillait du sol. A partir de là, elle prit une autre direction, courant à la place vers le nord. Et Kisame continua de la suivre, jurant fréquemment quand elle zigzaguait hors de sa trajectoire.

Elle se tourna à moitié et juste assez longtemps pour lui jeter quelques Kunaïs, qu'il esquiva facilement. Elle n'avait plus d'armes sur elle, et les attaques basées sur le chakra entameraient le temps limité qu'elle avait. Kisame était grand et _rapide_. Dès qu'elle ralentirait, il l'attraperait et la ramènerait à Deidara. Enfin, soit ça, soit il s'esquiverait avec elle dans la forêt lointaine pour lui faire Dieu-sait-quoi.

« Gamine », l'entendit-elle grogner, et elle sursauta en voyant qu'il était suffisamment près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse entendre le grondement se former dans son torse. Donc elle le contourna entièrement, prenant le sens contraire de sa trajectoire d'origine.

Quand elle atterrit d'un long saut, sa semelle glissa et elle atterrit de côté contre le sol. Dès qu'elle heurta le sol, Kisame fût sur elle, roulant et luttant avec elle dans la boue.

Pour une fois, Sakura s'applaudit de porter des habits légèrement révélateurs. La boue la rendait un peu trop glissante pour l'étreinte de Kisame, et elle s'écarta facilement de lui à plusieurs reprises.

Finalement, il l'agrippa par les chevilles quand elle commença à s'échapper, gardant une prise ferme sur ses bottes. « Je ne pense pas », grogna-t-il, ayant l'air un peu moins menaçant quand son visage était à moitié couvert de saleté.

Elle fit un bruit étranglé et lutta sauvagement avant qu'il ne puisse resserrer son étreinte. Et, heureusement, suffisamment de boue s'était infiltrée dans ses bottes pour qu'elle puisse glisser ses pieds hors de ses chaussures. Elle fila vers l'Ouest comme une flèche, juste avec ses chaussettes, dégoulinante de boue.

Elle se concentra alors seulement sur le chakra de l'homme, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses jambes accélérant à chaque enjambée. Il n'avait pas bougé de là-bas, ce qui était une bonne chose. Elle était _tellement_ concentrée sur Kisame, en fait, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas quand elle rentra droit dans un autre torse recouvert d'une cape noire.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de la présence de Deidara, qui semblait sortir de nulle part, il la serra dos à lui et lui plaqua un kunaï contre la gorge. Et franchement, c'était _vraiment_ inutile. Cet idiot essayait juste probablement d'imiter un cliché des films d'action en faisant ça.

« Tu as suffisamment couru », dit-il, et sa voix était étouffée et menaçante. Sakura fût soudain plus effrayée de Deidara qu'elle l'était de Kisame, et de _loin_.

Néanmoins, elle supposa qu'elle ferait mieux de tenter sa chance plutôt que d'abandonner et de voyager avec eux deux. Donc elle lança le talon de son pied presque nu dans l'endroit où elle supposait – non, inutile de mentir – où elle _espérait_ que son entrejambe était.

Apparemment elle avait réussi, parce que le kunaï lui tomba des mains et il la relâcha pour se recroqueviller instinctivement. Il se voûta, le souffle coupé, et haleta pitoyablement.

Un rire profond résonna quelque part derrière elle, suivit par la tranche d'une lourde main épaisse percutant sa nuque. Elle s'écroula en avant dans l'eau du marécage, juste à côté de son ancien adversaire blond qui essayait de ne pas pleurer.

Merde. Encore raté.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Elle serait morte si c'était _moi_ qu'elle avait frappé ici. »

Deidara grogna, ou plutôt, essaya de grogner, mais ses poumons ne l'autorisèrent pas à le faire. Donc à la place, il tomba sur les genoux, indiffèrent au fait qu'il soit ou non imprégné d'une eau répugnante infestée d'insectes. Il serrait ses genoux l'un contre l'autre tellement fort qu'il pensa qu'il allait peut-être les casser. Au moins ce serait moins douloureux que _ça._

Kisame ria un peu. « Allons-y ». Il se pencha et jeta Sakura sur son épaule, un peu comme un sac. « Nous devons partir d'ici. »

« Do – », essaya Deidara, mais même cette simple action suffisait pour que sa gorge se noue et que son abdomen se recroqueville. « Donne..... »

Kisame, apparemment compatissant, se laissa tomber sur un rocher, la fille toujours grossièrement jetée sur son épaule droite. « Combien de temps? »

Si Deidara n'avait pas autant souffert, il aurai tué Kisame sur le champ. « Je vais _te_ donner un coup de pied dans les couilles et on verra combien de temps, mmh », grogna-t-il avec un mélange puissant de colère-adrénaline, fusillant du regard son partenaire, qui semblait ridiculement amusé par sa douleur. Grimaçant, il essaya de respirer profondément pendant quelques secondes, mais ça ne soulageait vraiment pas la douleur qui traversait maintenant son abdomen.

En fait, si Deidara était quelque chose, c'était un homme, et ce fait lui était douloureusement évident en ce moment. Donc après dix bonnes minutes où il avait entendu Kisame déblatérer sur sa faiblesse et après quelques menaces de plus envers l'entrejambe actuellement intacte de l'homme-requin, Deidara réussi à se lever en une position tremblante.

Kisame lui lança un regard noir. « T'en auras mis du temps. »

Un haut-le-cœur secoua Deidara mais il réussi à le cacher assez bien. « Elle est plus forte que ce que tu penses, mmh ». Il tendit un bras tremblant.

« Quoi? »

Il secoua infructueusement son bras. « Aide-moi à marcher! Prête-moi une épaule ! »

Un air de dégoût et de choc traversa le visage de Kisame, puis il continua simplement à avancer. « Désolé. Mes épaules sont occupées. »

Deidara fixa avec étonnement son partenaire qui battait en retraite. « Occupées par _quoi_? »

Kisame fit une pichenette au flanc de Sakura. « La fille. »

Il invoqua un oiseau d'argile en quelques secondes, refusant de parler à Kisame pour le reste de la journée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deidara s'était juré qu'il resterait près de la côte, mais le problème était qu'il _détestait_ l'eau. Il avait essayé une fois de s'entraîner dans l'eau avec Tobi, mais il avait trouvé ça de horriblement difficile, avec le fracas des vagues et tout. En plus, ses chefs-d'œuvre d'argile se transformaient en une bouillie collante et visqueuse quand ils étaient exposés trop longtemps à l'eau. Tobi en avait profité, étant un peu plus intelligent qu'il n'avait l'air d'être, et avait finalement _battu_ Deidara.

C'était humiliant.

Mais bon, bien sûr, cette situation aussi était humiliante.

Kisame plongea en premier dans la source, les bras tendus et le corps parfaitement élancé et droit comme un professionnel. L'eau mugit avec protestation quand il se submergea complètement, et les éclaboussures firent chanceler Deidara dans l'eau.

Quand Kisame refit surface, il se lissa les cheveux sur la nuque, car ils avaient recouvert presque entièrement ses yeux, et il fit un grand sourire satisfait, s'appuyant contre un mur de pierre.

Deidara soupira et s'enfouit jusqu'au cou dans la source chaude. « Combien de temps tu vas mettre? » Il ne voulait pas rester dedans plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Un grand doigt bleu se pointa vers lui. « Hey. Tu as une dette envers moi. »

« _De quoi_? Tu ne m'as même pas aidé à marcher. »

Kisame parût le réaliser et il sauta hors de la source, en marmonnant, « Ah, oui » par-dessus son épaule. Quand il revint, il avait encore une fois la fille sur les épaules. Il la posa à côté de la source et se mit à lui enlever ses habits soigneusement – méthodiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Deidara, marchant sur les genoux pour se rapprocher de Kisame.

Kisame souffla. « J'ai l'air de faire quoi? Elle est sale. »

« Et ? » dit Deidara avec incrédulité, posant un coude sur le sol en dehors de la source quand il fixa son partenaire.

Il enleva la dernière chaussette de la fille et ria, puis, sans prévenir, la jeta dans l'eau.

Deidara hurla. « Elle est inconsciente, idiot! »

Kisame ria encore, plus fort cette fois-ci. « Eh bien, va la sauver avant qu'elle ne se noie, alors ! »

« Putain, c'est pas un jeu ! » Deidara arracha son microscope, prit une profonde inspiration, et plongea dans la partie profonde de la source. L'eau était brûlante contre son visage, et il savait qu'il galèrerait encore pour enlever le lien de ses cheveux maintenant qu'ils étaient mouillés, mais il avait d'autres problèmes plus importants en tête.

En fait, Sakura n'avait aucun problème du tout. Dès qu'il s'approcha d'elle, oubliant le fait qu'il était complètement nu, elle cria quelque chose qui se transforma en bulles et recula frénétiquement.

Deidara l'agrippa par la cheville avec acharnement et la tira vers la surface, où elle haleta pour respirer.

Elle grogna en le regardant entre deux respirations haletantes, mais il ne fit que lui jeter un regard noir. Et si Kisame était là, alors merde, il lui jetterai aussi un regard noir.

« Pourquoi – ? » commença-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit quand elle fût rapidement traînée dans l'eau.

Deidara, maudissant un certain exhibitionniste bleu, replongea dedans, où quelque chose _lui_ agrippa la cheville, le tirant lui aussi dans les grandes profondeurs. Bien sûr, l'étendue des « grandes profondeurs » était en gros de neufs pieds, mais ce n'était quand même pas du tout quelque chose qu'il appréciait.

Après quelques dixièmes de secondes de réflexion, il donna un coup de pied dans la tête de son attaquant, agrippa Sakura par les cheveux, et nagea aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers la belle et merveilleuse oxygène. Quand ils atteignirent la surface, il ne le relâcha pas, mais continua de nager vers le bord de la source. Il la jeta sur le sol, puis se souleva aussi, s'affalant à côté d'elle.

Ils restèrent tout les deux étendus là pendant un moment, inspirant autant d'air dans leurs poumons qu'ils le pouvaient, de l'eau chaude ruisselant en gouttelettes fraîches sur leurs corps nus.

Sakura s'étrangla en toussant, se retournant pour lui faire face.

Il tourna juste la tête, la fixant quand il lutta pour reprendre sa souffle.

Elle baissa la tête et se redressa, agrippant des poignées d'herbe pour se stabiliser. « C'était….. c'était….. un requin ou quoi ? »

Deidara essaya de rire d'un air dérisoire, mais il n'y arriva pas. « C'était Kisame qui fait le con, mmh. »

Sakura s'écrasa de nouveau sur ses habits. « C'est pareil ». Elle était apparemment trop fatiguée pour être embarrassée, car elle commença à enfiler ses habits sans problème.

Pour des raisons inconnues de lui-même, Deidara se retourna pour lui donner un peu d'intimité, et se drapa sa cape sale autour des épaules.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua la main bleue avançant doucement vers Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Elle cria, brièvement, mais Deidara fût là en un instant, grinçant des dents et s'adonnant à un petit jeu de lutte acharnée avec Kisame et la fille.

« Arrête-ça ! » hurla Deidara à Kisame, qui était toujours sous l'eau.

Quelques bulles remontant à la surface furent la seule réponse qu'il obtint, donc il utilisa une main pour mordre le poignet de Kisame. L'homme-requin lâcha tout de suite prise, et Sakura, qui résistait à l'immersion sous l'eau, retomba en avant.

Ils restèrent encore une fois tout les deux affalés dans l'herbe, bien que la poitrine de Sakura soit pressée contre son torse et que l'une de ses jambes soit entre les siennes, le rendant _extrêmement_ nerveux.

Deidara lui fit un regard noir et posa une main sur ses tempes. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ces trucs, mmh. Il est vraiment chiant. »

Sakura grogna, ne semblant pas réaliser qu'elle était presque à califourchon sur un criminel de classe S nu. « Je me demande dans quel endroit il est devenu comme ça », marmonna-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Deidara bougea, la poussant dans le processus, et se retourna immédiatement, sentant le froncement de sourcils dans son dos. « Je vais laver mes habits, mmh. Je ne sais pas pour _toi_, mais je refuse de voyager avec une garde-robe dégoûtante quand je n'ai absolument pas à le faire. »

« Je ne pense pas la même chose. »

Deidara lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté par-dessus son épaule. « Comme tu voudras. »

« Tu vas juste ...... ». En ce qui semblait être un mouvement instinctif, Sakura croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se serra. « Tu vas me faire des choses sales. »

« _S'il te plaît_ », dit Deidara, levant les yeux au ciel quand il jeta sa cape dans la source. Une éclaboussure dans l'eau indiqua que Kisame avait récupéré le vêtement fautif pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il jeta dans l'eau le reste de ses habits, et également ceux de Kisame. « Si l'un d'entre nous avait voulu te faire quelque chose – quoi que ce soit – nous l'aurions fait depuis _très_ longtemps, mmh. » Il s'arrêta une seconde avant de faire un sourire en coin. « Donc ne te flattes pas. »

Kisame sortit la tête de l'eau, juste assez pour que ses yeux – brillants quasiment de joie à cause de son environnement préféré – puissent attirer le regard de Deidara.

Deidara fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, mmh? »

Il sortit légèrement la bouche de l'eau. « Toi. » Puis il la replongea dedans.

« Pourquoi? »

La bouche au-dessus de l'eau. « J'attends que tu sautes dedans. » Puis de retour dans l'eau.

« _Pourquoi_? »

Un léger haussement de sourcil fût tout ce que lui donna Kisame comme avertissement avant de re-disparaitre dans l'eau.

Deidara se tourna vers Sakura qui venait juste de finir d'enlever ses bottes et les jetaient dans la source. Le reste de ses habits était déjà parti. Quand elle remarqua qu'il était face à elle, une pointe de rose rampa sur ses joues, et elle essaya de se couvrir autant que possible. « Arrête de regarder! »

Deidara grogna et se retourna encore.

Sakura plongea dans la source.

Dès que sa tête toucha quelque chose de solide mais doux, elle sût qu'elle avait des ennuis.

Ouvrant à peine les yeux, elle réussi à distinguer la silhouette trouble de Kisame, l'objet sur lequel elle avait atterrit en plongeant. Il nageait sous elle.

En un seul mouvement, il l'agrippa par la taille et nagea rapidement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la source chaude. La source en elle-même était longue d'environ quinze pieds, donc elle fût forcée de rester sous l'eau pendant un bon bout de temps.

Quand il la relâcha finalement, elle s'agrippa au mur de pierre pour se soutenir et elle suffoqua, haleta, et toussa.

Kisame ria. « Tu peux faire mieux que ça, gamine! »

« Reste _loin_ de moi! » Elle serra comme un étau un rocher du mur particulièrement saillant, foudroyant du regard l'homme-requin qui la fixait comme si elle était de la nourriture.

Quelqu'un fit surface près de Sakura – tellement près, en fait, qu'elle pouvait clairement sentir un corps mince se serrant contre son flanc – et elle s'éloigna rapidement.

Deidara s'essuya le visage avec les mains, poussant ses longs cheveux hors de son visage. Il avait réussi à enlever le lien de ses cheveux, et le microscope était toujours absent, comme ses habits.

Puis cela frappa Sakura, un peu comme un sac rempli de briques.

Elle était nue, dans une source chaude, avec deux membres de l'Akatsuki également nus.

L'idée d'essayer de courir encore une fois lui traversa l'esprit quand son visage prit une teinte de rose intéressante, mais elle l'ignora. Courir sans ses habits ou ses chaussures? Même ses holsters de Kunaïs avaient été déposés à l'endroit inconnu où Kisame les avaient mis. En plus, même si elle réussissait à s'éloigner de Kisame et Deidara, elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Elle était piégée par le vide tout autour d'eux, et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

« Kisame, si tu me coules encore une fois, je te _réduirai _en miettes, mmh », avertit Deidara, levant un pied hors de l'eau pour frapper l'homme bleu à l'épaule.

Kisame ria et bougea pour s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de Sakura. Deidara s'installa de l'autre côté d'elle.

Sakura ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie.

« D'habitude, il n'est pas aussi stupide », marmonna Deidara, regardant Sakura du coin de l'œil. « Il est juste surexcité à cause de l'eau, mmh. »

Kisame s'étira tranquillement, bailla, puis pencha la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux.

Le silence retomba, et Sakura regarda pendant un moment la vapeur s'élever de l'eau. Puis, presque par instinct, elle parla. « Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez? »

Les lèvres de Kisame se relevèrent en un demi-sourire. « Partout. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bon, eh bien finalement au moment où j'écris ça je suis en vacances.... Snif j'aurai voulu le mettre à jour avant mais bon tant pis. Bonne reprise à tout ceux qui ont déjà repris ou qui vont devoir reprendre l'école.^^ Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit aux petites répercussions que le coup de pied de Sakura a eu sur Deidara.

Bisoux à tous.


	4. Chapitre quatre: D pour Diatribe

Bonjour tout le monde !!!! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mis à jour cette fic… Mais bon maintenant j'ai un ordi qui marche, donc les mises à jour seront plus régulières. ^^ Donc voici pour vous la suite des « malheurs de Deidara »…. Ben oui Sakura lui mène la vie dure quand même. =3 bonne lecture.

Chapitre quatre : D pour Diatribe

Deidara paniquait.

Quelqu'un avait tort ; quelque chose n'allait _définitivement_ pas, parce que ça n'aurait pas dû faire aussi mal après autant de temps.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, roulant hors du berceau de racines d'arbres noueuses dans lesquelles il avait dormi, mais son bas-ventre entier protesta tout de suite violemment. Un gémissement de douleur involontaire le força à se ré-allonger dans l'herbe.

Kisame, qui était réveillé depuis l'aube, ce cinglé, se dressa au-dessus de la silhouette affalée de Deidara. Il se gratta distraitement le menton, et des gouttes d'eau tombèrent par terre. « Qu'est-ce tu as ? » marmonna-t-il.

Deidara lui jeta un regard mauvais. « C'est à cause de la _fille_ », gémit-il, posant une paume sur sa cuisse pour appuyer ses propos.

Kisame sourit d'un air diabolique. « Elle te plaît, maintenant ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où Sakura était étendue, endormie et encore attachée par des cordes résistantes au chakra.

« Pas _ça_, mmh », siffla Deidara. « Quand elle m'a frappé. C'est toujours douloureux. »

Kisame haussa les épaules. « Demande-lui de te soigner. C'est pour ça que nous l'avons emmenée, non ? »

Deidara posa les yeux sur Sakura, essayant simultanément d'ignorer la douleur et la possibilité qu'elle lui inflige encore _plus_ de dégâts rien qu'en y faisant allusion. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera, mmh. »

« Alors ne lui donne pas le choix. » Kisame secoua une main quand il marcha vers la fille, la tirant hors de son sommeil. « _Force-la_. C'est toi le méchant, non ? »

Il renifla. « Je n'aime pas le terme « méchant ». Je préfère « antihéros ». »

« Ça ne marche pas », signala tranquillement Kisame quand il commença à défaire les cordes d'une Sakura à demi-réveillée. « Tu as déjà joué le rôle du héros de temps en temps. »

Deidara regarda les mains puissantes de Sakura – des mains capables de lui démolir les parties d'un seul geste – quand elle les posa sur Kisame pour le repousser, même si elle n'y avait ajouté aucun chakra. « Quand est-ce que j'ai sauvé quelqu'un , mmh ? »

« Une fois tu as sauvé un chaton. »

« Oh, mais c'était _une_ fois, et c'était juste parce que je me sentais anormalement généreux ce jour-là ! »

« Le fait demeure », le réprimanda joyeusement Kisame, déposant Sakura à côté de Deidara.

Deidara recula en grimaçant. « Non, vraiment, Kisame. Je ne veux pas. »

« Si tu ne te fais pas soigner convenablement, ça ne remarchera plus jamais comme il faut. »

« Et si elle me démolit _complètement_, ça ne marchera _plus du tout_. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria Sakura, fusillant respectivement du regard Deidara et Kisame. Elle frotta les marques rouges que les cordes avaient imprimés sur ses poignets.

« Quand tu as donné un coup de pied à Deidara », marmonna Kisame, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, « tu as endommagé quelque chose. »

Deidara s'assit et commença à reculer, fronçant les sourcils à cause de la douleur sourde provoquée par ses mouvements. « Non, non, ça va. Je peux le supporter, mmh. »

« Conduis-toi comme un homme », dit Kisame, touchant le bras de Deidara du bout de sa sandale. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Sakura, qui avait l'air horrifiée. « Soigne-le. »

« Et _où_, exactement, » demanda-t-elle, plissant le visage de dégout, « suis-je supposée le soigner ? »

« A l'endroit où tu l'as frappé », dit simplement Kisame, comme si c'était la chose la plus facile à accepter du monde.

Deidara gémit un peu. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Sakura », supplia-t-il, secouant la tête vers sa prisonnière. « Je vais bien, mmh ! »

« Eh bien, je l'espère pour toi ! » Elle croisa les bras. « Parce que je ne te toucherai pas ! »

« Tu n'es pas du tout obligée de le toucher », dit Kisame, enroulant lentement et délibérément une main autour de la nuque de Sakura. « Mais tu _dois_ le soigner. » Il se pencha, la bouche à côté de son oreille, et il resserra sa main. « Répare les dommages, ou tu vas te retrouver dans la même situation. »

« Kisame, ne fais pas ça. »

« Deidara, _ferme-la_. » Kisame relâcha brutalement Sakura et rattrapa Deidara qui était sur le point de se lever et de partir en courant. Il l'attrapa par le derrière de la cape. « Tu parles trop. »

« Mais ce n'est pas _n'importe_ quelle partie du corps ! » protesta Deidara, même quand Kisame le poussa au sol. « C'est ma b – »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux », marmonna Sakura. « C'est répugnant. »

« Ne le fais pas, mmh, » dit Deidara quand Kisame s'assit, jambes croisées, et le plaqua au sol avec une poigne de fer sur le torse. « Je vais te buter quand je me serais relevé. Je te jure – je vais tous nous faire exploser. Je – »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux », répéta encore Sakura, avançant lentement vers Deidara.

Deidara sursauta. « N – non ! Bande d'enculés ! »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Je ne m'approcherais _pas _de cette chose ! »

« Comme-ci ça allait bondir et te mordre ! » lui rétorqua Kisame, et Deidara lutta sous son étreinte.

Sakura s'étrangla d'horreur.

Deidara voulut mourir quand il regarda la fille, nerveuse et tremblante comme une feuille, penchée sur lui.

Elle leva les yeux vers Kisame pour voir si tout ça n'était rien qu'une blague, mais le visage de Kisame était glacial et sérieux. Donc elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, puis se mit à travailler.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Elle marmonna quelque chose puis tendit une main pour agripper la fermeture de sa cape sale, la baissant pendant ce qui semblait des heures. Son autre main resta tranquillement sur la hanche de Deidara.

Oh mon Dieu.

Chaque côté de la cape fût poussé de côté, et les bruits du rire étouffé de Kisame furent assourdis par le bruit du cœur de Deidara lui battant aux oreilles. Il y avait deux raisons pour lesquelles il était aussi nerveux. Deux très, _très_ bonnes raisons.

Il lui sembla alors que la fille était rentrée dans une espèce de mode-médical, car elle marmonnait des choses, plissant le front et lui touchant un peu les flancs, qui étaient assez chatouilleux.

Il sursauta un peu.

Elle releva immédiatement la tête, avec une lueur dans les yeux qui fit supposer à Deidara que les yeux des médics ne brillaient comme ça que dans le contexte de leur travail. « Ça fait mal ? »

Il secoua la tête.

Elle retourna à son examen, et Kisame se mit à rire.

« Chatouilleux, Mr. Antihéros ? »

Deidara choisit d'ignorer sa remarque pour regarder attentivement Sakura tâter et examiner ses cuisses internes et externes. Et cela aurait probablement empiré la raison numéro deux de sa nervosité si la douleur ne s'était pas soudain réveillée.

Il grimaça, et elle s'arrêta instantanément. « Ça fait mal ? »

« Ouais. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, continuant juste son processus médical qu'elle semblait être la seule à comprendre. Elle lui remonta son tee-shirt en résille, puis le haut gris qui était dessous, et lui déboutonna son pantalon.

Il se crispa. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sa bouche bougea à peine quand elle parla. « Tu auras de meilleurs résultats si je te soigne directement à la source. »

Kisame ne pût retenir un rugissement de rire quand la fille ridiculement sérieuse tira le reste des vêtements de Deidara en dessous de ses hanches.

Une vague de peur traversa Deidara, et il essaya, sans succès, de s'éloigner encore une fois, mais l'étreinte de Kisame lui donnait presque des bleus. Il en était même à un stade où il se demandait si oui ou non l'homme-requin était en réalité en train de _s'amuser_.

Puis Sakura le toucha.

….. D'accord, en réalité, elle ne le touchait _pas vraiment_. Sa peau n'entra jamais en contact avec la sienne, et il en était infinitésimalement content. Mais son chakra, frais et de couleur vert menthe, le toucha certainement. Elle n'avait pas l'air gênée du tout quand il regarda son visage. Elle resta juste stoïque et tranquille, finissant le travail d'un air absent.

Et en quelques secondes, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il se détendit.

« Les dommages ne sont pas trop étendus », dit Sakura, comme si ça n'avait pas été _elle_ qui avait infligé la blessure à l'origine. « Juste quelques bleus et un minuscule gonflement. »

Kisame hurla encore de rire. « _Minuscule_ », se moqua-t-il, fermant ses yeux gris.

Deidara grinça des dents. « Elle a dit que le gonflement de la _blessure_ était minuscule, mm – _qu'est-ce que tu fais_ ? »

Sakura ne tiqua pas. « J'examine les zones voisines pour voir s'il y a d'autres dommages. »

Il lui jeta un regard horrifié. « Arrête-ça ! »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Arrêter de me reluquer et de me caresser ! »

« Je ne te reluque pas, et je ne te caresse _certainement pas_ », rétorqua-t-elle. Un de ses doigts rebondit contre quelque chose de particulièrement sensible, et Deidara agrippa l'herbe sous lui.

« Je n'ai pas demandé de visite médicale, mmh ! », lança-t-il, surveillant de près les mouvements des mains de la médic-nin .

« Eh bien tu devrais ! Depuis quand tu n'en as plus eu ? »

« C'est pas tes affaires ! »

« Bien sûr que c'est pas mes affaires, putain ! » cria Sakura, serrant les poings _après_, heureusement, s'être éloignée de son « patient ». « Vous m'avez tout les deux kidnappée – »

« – enlevée », corrigea Kisame.

« Peu importe ! Vous m'avez tout les deux emmenée avec vous pour devenir votre petite infirmière personnelle, non ? »

Kisame acquiesça et Deidara grogna.

« Et j'ai accepté », continua-t-elle, posant une main sur sa poitrine pour appuyer ses propos, « de juste devoir attendre que ça passe. Parce que vous n'allez jamais me laisser m'éloigner, et que quand j'essaie de m'échapper, tout ce que vous faites, c'est me mettre K.O et m'emmener ailleurs. »

Un léger sourire agita les lèvres de Kisame. « Eh bien, au moins tu t'es résignée. »

Sakura fit un soupir las. « Ouais ». Elle se remit à soigner Deidara, et cette fois son chakra n'était pas frais et relaxant, mais incroyablement chaud.

Deidara gigota, mal à l'aise. « C'est fini, mmh ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui aurait même pu faire geler l'enfer.

« Apparemment pas », dit Kisame.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires où il essaya de retenir ses hormones, Deidara fût très, _très_ content de voir Sakura lui remettre ses habits pour le couvrir. Elle se leva.

Kisame l'imita, lâchant Deidara pendant l'opération. « Où tu vas, gamine ? » lança-t-il.

« Me laver les mains dans la source ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je me sens soudain très sale. »

Deidara se leva, gigotant pour remettre son pantalon à sa place originelle. Après avoir rajusté ses tee-shirts, il referma sa cape, puis s'épousseta comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et c'était la vérité, se rappela-t-il. _Rien_ ne s'était passé. Elle avait juste réparé quelque chose qu'elle avait endommagé en premier lieu – et ça avait été horriblement agréable, s'il devait se l'avouer – et c'était tout.

Il s'assit sur un arbre abattu et regarda la fille, agenouillée en face de la source et se frottant les mains comme si elle les avait plongées dans du poison.

Kisame s'assit à côté de Deidara, ricanant dans sa barbe. Il se pencha un peu vers lui. « Elle ne t'aime _vraiment pas_. »

Deidara lui tourna le dos. « J'en ai rien à faire, mmh. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Sakura retirer ses mains de l'eau, les fixer un moment avec un regard mauvais, puis les replonger dedans encore une fois.

Deidara croisa les bras en grognant. « Ce n'est pas _si_ terrible que ça ! » lui cria-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Il y a une ville au nord », fût tout ce que Deidara eut à dire pour rendre Sakura impatiente.

C'était la deuxième nuit où ils étaient forcés de dormir dans les zones sauvages de la côte Est, essayant de trouver un endroit sec. La plus grande partie du paysage était marécageuse et possédait un feuillage tellement dense que personne n'aurait pu s'y installer même en le _voulant_, mais ils avaient quand même trouvé quelques îles.

Cette île-là était une étendue de terre à moitié inondée.

Elle soupira et essaya de réfléchir à des situations où son sort aurait pu être pire.

Eh bien, elle aurait pu se faire capturer par _Itachi_ et Kisame à la place de Deidara et Kisame. Itachi était encore plus sans-cœur et encore plus con que Deidara.

Et ce n'était pas pour dire que Deidara n'était pas un salopard. Oh, non, il était aussi con que le reste des Akatsuki.

Il était juste….. un peu moins pire.

Ou, réfléchit-elle, continuant ses lamentations silencieuses, l'homme bleu aurait pu la tuer à la place de juste la mettre K.O.

Non, peu importe. C'était pareil.

Elle soupira et se retourna, se retrouvant face à face avec l'ennemi. L'ennemi étant Deidara.

Il dormait, bien sûr, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir horriblement nerveuse, et elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Une couverture en lambeaux pour s'allonger. Trois corps – quatre, en réalité, vu que Kisame était suffisamment massif pour deux. Une couverture de trois mètres de haut, deux de large. Si elle se couchait sur le dos, elle se retrouverait serrée inconfortablement entre un homme-requin de deux mètres dix de haut et un homme blond nettement plus petit.

Ah, oui. Est-ce qu'elle avait mentionné que ledit blond avait des bouches sur les mains ? Des bouches qu'il _aimait_ exhiber en sa présence, apparemment, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle leur jetait un coup d'œil, il lui semblait qu'elles se léchaient les dents, lui tiraient la langue, ou lui souriait simplement. C'était suffisant pour lui retourner l'estomac.

Et elle ne pouvait pas oublier Kisame. C'était un cas exceptionnel. Bon sang, il était _bleu_. Il avait des _ouïes_, des yeux vraiment minuscules, et probablement une petite nageoire dorsale sous cette touffe de cheveux bleus marine, si jamais elle avait l'occasion de vérifier.

Mais….. ils n'étaient pas moches, au final. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne avec un plus beau corps que Kisame depuis qu'elle l'avait vu torse nu – d'accord, il était entièrement nu, mais elle n'allait pas le crier sur tout les toits – et le visage de Deidara éclipsait de loin la beauté efféminée de Sasuke, et réussissait à garder sa masculinité intacte.

Putain, si _tous_ les Akatsuki avaient des corps et des visages comme ça, et autant de grâce, bien que guindée, que ces deux-là, elle n'aurait rien eu contre leur proximité. Et si elle avait été suffisamment soûle, elle aurait même pu envisager de rejoindre l'Akatsuki, ne serait-ce que pour regarder la beauté unique de chaque bataille pour la domination au sein du groupe.

Du coin de l'œil, elle jeta un regard à Deidara, toujours paisiblement endormi. Vu que les cheveux recouvrant habituellement son œil gauche avaient glissé, ils révélaient son microscope, et elle fût suffisamment intriguée pour le fixer pendant un bon moment. Elle était peut-être attachée, mais il était quand même sans défense. Profondément endormi, sans arme à portée de main. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien être nu.

Mais bon, elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait à peine un bâillement, elle entendait la respiration de Kisame s'arrêter, puis sentait ses épaules se crisper. Deidara n'était peut-être pas complètement opérationnel, mais Kisame avait définitivement les choses bien en main. Si elle essayait de s'échapper, il la maitriserait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Elle pouvait même l'imaginer : elle se lèverait silencieusement, essaierait de bondir loin d'eux, puis des doigts puissants s'enrouleraient autour de ses chevilles, la faisant tomber au sol.

« Tu vas où, gamine ? » demanderait-il – non, _grognerait_-il – puis il la trainerait jusqu'à sa place d'origine.

Deidara se réveillerai alors, la regardant avec dédain, un œil fermé paresseusement pendant que l'autre l'examinerait attentivement avec le microscope. « Tu as besoin de travailler ta furtivité, mmh », marmonnerait-il, avant de croiser les bras derrière la tête et de faire semblant de s'endormir à nouveau. Mais en réalité, aucun des deux ne dormirait, car ils étaient légèrement plus méfiants que les shinobis moyens – et pour de bonnes raisons.

Elle essaya, sans succès, de se dégager des liens autour de ses pieds et de ses mains. Avec juste sa propre force de brute, elle ne pourrait jamais les casser. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas résistants au chakra…. Dès qu'elle reviendrait à Konoha, elle devrait demander à Tsunade s'il existait un jutsu pour détruire toutes ces merdes.

Son cœur battit douloureusement à la pensée de son maitre et de son pays natal. Tsunade…. Konoha…. Est-ce qu'elle les reverrait _un jour_ ? Et s'ils perdaient la guerre ? Et si le Sable et le Son s'étaient ligués contre eux ? Et ses amis ? Un bon nombre d'entre eux avait déjà péri, mais il lui en restait toujours pas mal quand elle avait été séparée de son équipe. Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Yamato, Saï, et plein d'autres encore. Il lui semblait que cette liste était sans fin.

Quelqu'un – elle suspectait que c'était Deidara – grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Tobi », et bougea légèrement, essayant de s'enrouler dans la couverture et échouant.

Elle lui faisait toujours face, donc elle fronça les sourcils et ferma finalement les yeux.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable. Deidara et Kisame avait perdu des amis, eux aussi, et probablement bien plus qu'elle. Pour avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki…. eh bien, quelque chose de tragique avait dû se passer dans leur vie.

La chaleur corporelle des deux déserteurs lui tenait suffisamment chaud, et après un moment, elle tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves, ce dont elle était reconnaissante.

Elle ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux gris, à moitié ouverts à cause de la fatigue, regardant son dos s'élever puis retomber quand elle respirait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Sakura se réveilla, elle souhaita le contraire.

Quelque chose – quelqu'un – touchait l'os de sa hanche. Et ce n'était pas juste un amical « Réveille-toi, on va être en retard ! » ou une sorte de « Sors ton cul du lit avant que je t'enfonce la tronche dedans ! ». C'était un « Je t'aime ma chérie, donc autorise-moi à tracer des cercles autour de ton nombril, horriblement près d'un endroit très intime qui ne devrait _pas du tout_ être touché, et réveille-toi vite ».

Et elle _détestait_ ça.

Presque effrayée par l'identité de la main qu'elle trouverait en bas – une grande bleue ou une plus pâle, mais avec une bouche sur la paume – elle baissa les yeux, à moitié horrifiée.

Génial. C'était celle de Deidara. Et son tee-shirt s'était relevé, donc la peau qu'il touchait était nue.

Quand elle regarda son visage, qui était tourné vers elle, il dormait toujours. Ses cheveux étaient désespérément en bataille, sa bouche était à moitié ouverte, et il avait l'air complètement _innocent_….. mais il l'avait quand même probablement tripotée pendant son sommeil.

Respire, Sakura. D'accord. Si elle se levait et s'enfuyait en courant, enfin, en sautillant, Kisame la balancerait par les chevilles comme un katana. Si elle criait, ils seraient furieux contre elle, et diraient probablement quelque chose du genre « Ta gueule salope ! ». Ce ne serait pas si horrible que ça, mais elle était tellement près de gagner leur confiance…. pour enfin vite s'échapper. Elle ne voulait pas briser tout ce qui s'était construit.

Donc, réfléchit-elle avec ironie, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour gagner leur confiance en son comportement de « gentille fille », c'était de laisser Deidara la tripot –

Une langue sortit de la paume de l'homme et lécha sa hanche.

Tant pis. Elle hurla.

Comme prévu, Kisame agrippa immédiatement Sakura, se leva, la poussa derrière lui, accroupi en une position défensive et scannant frénétiquement les alentours. Deidara le suivit rapidement, une main agrippant le coude de Sakura, même si elle était derrière le mur de briques aussi connu sous le nom de Kisame, et il glissa l'autre main dans son sac d'argile.

Pendant environ trente secondes, il y eu un grand silence. Puis une grenouille coassa quelque part.

« Euh… », grimaça Sakura, se sentant encore plus petite qu'une souris. « C'était… désolée. »

Deidara lui jeta un regard de côté. « De quoi, mmh ? ». Il avait l'air sérieux comme la mort, son œil visible dur et calculateur.

Kisame ne bougea et ne parla même pas, ce qui était quelque part encore plus intimidant.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. « D'avoir…. crié. Il n'y a rien qui attaquait. »

Deidara expira longuement et se détendit, replaçant le sac dans un compartiment inconnu de sa cape. « _Pourquoi_ tu as crié, alors ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, toujours cachée derrière Kisame, même si Deidara avait retiré sa main de son bras. « Tu me _caressais_ ! »

C'était un rougissement ? Est-ce que Deidara _rougissait _?

« C'est pas une excuse ! » hurla-t-il, et Sakura se tapit encore plus derrière Kisame. Rouge de colère. C'était plutôt ça.

« Tu – ta – la langue me _léchait_ ! »

« Ses lèvres étaient sûrement sèches ! »

« Elle n'as même _pas_ de lèvres ! »

« C'est toi qui le dit ! »

« Fermez-la ! » beugla Kisame, et il tendit une main pour frapper l'épaule de Deidara tellement fort que le blond partit en avant. « Il y a quelqu'un. »

Ayant apparemment mis sa colère de côté, la main de Deidara prit encore le chemin du sac d'argile, en ramenant cette fois-ci une poignée de la substance dans ses paumes. Sakura le regarda avec horreur quand il referma la main, la petite bouche de sa paume attirant lentement l'argile avec sa langue, qui commença à modeler.

Un grognement sourd, menaçant, et presque animal s'élevait jusqu'à un niveau sonore décent dans la gorge de Kisame, qui avait les poings serrés contre ses flancs. Presque instantanément, il jeta un coup d'œil à Deidara. « Détache la fille. »

« Et si elle s'enfuit, mmh ? »

« Nos vies sont plus importantes que sa capture. Fais-le. »

Il semblait être d'accord, car il s'agenouilla immédiatement derrière elle et commença à défaire prudemment les nœuds. Enfin, les cordes se relâchèrent autour de ses poignets et chevilles, et elle se mit instinctivement en position.

Deidara rangea les cordes dans son sac. « Ils viennent du sud-ouest ? »

Kisame acquiesça. « Ils bougent lentement. »

« Ils n'ont pas l'air trop menaçants, mmh. »

« On n'en est pas sûrs. »

Un homme apparut dans les broussailles, pataugeant dans la boue. Il portait des vêtements banals, avec de grandes bottes en caoutchouc. Ses cheveux, tirés en queue de cheval, étaient d'un noir d'encre. Il les fixa tout les trois, tenant un sac jeté sur son épaule ; ce sac était bosselé et remplie à ras bord d'une substance inconnue.

A une certaine distance, même Sakura pût détecter la soif de sang dans ses yeux, marron foncé et pleins de méchanceté.

Il se voûta un peu, sourit d'un air mauvais, les trois shinobis frémirent…

Et il secoua une main amicale. « C-o-o-o-u-u-u-cou ! », cria-t-il, sautillant joyeusement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire à propos de la soif de sang ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il courait vers eux, et que deux mains de plus la poussait avec insistance derrière deux « boucliers » Akatsuki.

Elle souffla. C'était maintenant le moment parfait pour s'échapper…

« Eh bien, bonjour ! » dit l'homme entre deux halètements, essuyant la boue de son visage. « C'est rare de voir des voyageurs dans un endroit si reculé ! »

Personne ne la regardait. Les deux garçons avaient l'intention de ne pas le laisser découvrir qu'ils étaient, bien entendu, des déserteurs. Tout serait fini si l'homme reconnaissait la cape maintenant à l'endroit de Deidara. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la manière dont Kisame la réduirait en pièces après.

« Ah », commença nerveusement Deidara, et Sakura regarda sa nuque quand il parla, légèrement amusée par la manière dont sa queue de cheval sautillait. Et il était…. pas mal grand.

« Eh bien, nous aimons un peu voir du pays, en quelque sorte, mmh. »

L'identité du négociateur du groupe était évidente. Kisame était les muscles, Deidara le cerveau, et Sakura était…

Sakura était sur le point de se débarrasser de ces deux pestes pour le restant de ses jours, avec un peu de chance, si elle arrivait à se retourner pour _courir_.

L'homme ria. « 'Y a pas grand-chose à voir dans le coin ! » .Il se balança, regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Juste le port. Beaucoup de marchandises passent par chez nous. » Un air ravi s'installa sur son visage, et il leur fit un grand sourire. « Vous devriez venir et passer la nuit ici ! »

Sakura fit un pas hésitant en arrière, le regard toujours fixé sur une touffe de cheveux bleus. Elle regardait toujours Deidara du coin de l'œil, mais c'était _Kisame_ dont elle devait s'inquiéter. Il était toujours trop alerte, trop attentif à elle et à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Ça aurait même pu être flatteur si cela n'avait pas nui à sa liberté.

Elle fit encore un pas en arrière, et aucun des deux shinobis ne frémit. C'était bon. C'était le moment de faire sa grande évasion. Et tout ce qu'il lui restait à accomplir était de faire un grand saut, prendre un départ stable, puis bondir dans ces marais touffus.

Le bout de sa botte s'enfonça dans le sol quand elle se prépara à filer. Et juste au moment où les muscles de ses mollets se raidirent et se contractèrent pour courir, Kisame l'agrippa par la taille et la tira devant lui.

« Génial ! » dit-il, souriant largement. L'homme ne semblait pas du tout déconcerté par ses dents pointues ou par ses autres caractéristiques physiques. « Laissez-moi vous présentez ma – »

« Ta _sœur _», dit doucement Deidara, prenant Sakura à Kisame, qui la relâcha à contrecœur. Il la tenait maintenant à côté de lui, un bras posé nonchalamment – mais fermement, quand même – autour de ses épaules. « Et _ma_ femme. Je m'appelle Makoto Oonishi. Je viens juste de me marier avec ma Keiko, mmh. »

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit encore plus, si c'était possible, et il s'inclina devant Sakura –Keiko. « C'est un plaisir, ma dame. J'imagine que c'est incroyablement merveilleux de porter le nom de Oonishi. »

Le bras de Deidara s'alourdit autour de son cou, la serrant jusqu'à légèrement l'étouffer, et elle avala difficilement sa salive. « Oui. C'est formidable. Bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. »

A ce moment-là, la main de Deidara agrippa la sienne, et son cœur sursauta de surprise. « Ma femme et moi sommes très heureux, mmh », dit-il.

Kisame renifla d'un air sceptique.

« Et _lui_ », dit Deidara, avec un mouvement de tête vers Kisame, « c'est mon beau-frère, Toshiba – »

« Yoshida. »

« Kenji Yoshida, mmh. »

« Formidable ! » L'homme frappa dans es mains et se retourna. « Très bien, suivez-moi alors ! La ville n'est pas très loin. » Après ces paroles, il se remit en route, sautant de rocher en rocher à travers l'eau brune et boueuse.

Kisame partit le premier, la mâchoire serrée, et Sakura regarda son dos, essayant simultanément de secouer sa main pour l'enlever de celle de Deidara. Le souvenir qu'il avait une _bouche_ sur sa paume la poussait à résister à la pression que ses doigts infligeaient à sa main.

Il commença lui aussi à avancer, la trainant quasiment derrière lui. Ils marchèrent sur les traces de Kisame, qui suivait apparemment L'Homme–Qui–A–L'air–Dangereux–Mais–Qui–Ne–L'est–Pas, alias Mwldbi.

« Lâche-moi », siffla-t-elle, essayant de lui arracher sa main.

Il se tourna légèrement pour lui jeter un regard mauvais. « Tu penses que ça m'amuse, mmh ? » demanda-t-il, secouant leurs mains jointes pour la faire trébucher. « Mettons les choses au clair. Je te _méprise_. »

« C'est réciproque. »

« Alors j'en suis content. » Il sourit brièvement quand Mwldbi se tourna pour les regarder et secoua une main. Quand il se retourna, son sourire était devenu méprisant. « Mais pour l'instant, tu vas juste devoir prétendre être folle amoureuse de moi. » Il fit une pause. « Et je vais devoir faire pareil. »

« Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas pu prétendre être la nouvelle femme de _Kisame_ ? »

Les pas de Deidara s'arrêtèrent pendant une seconde, et Sakura en ressentit une satisfaction bizarre. Mais il ne fit rien d'autre pour indiquer si le commentaire l'avait affecté. Il ne fit que la ramener plus près de lui, et il continua le chemin vers la ville portuaire.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Sakura fixa encore une fois le dos de Kisame. Grand. Il était _très_ grand. Putain, ils étaient _tous les deux_ grands, mais Kisame était presque monstrueusement grand.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il était arrivé à sa cape. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il portait des haillons ? Et il n'avait pas l'habitude de trimballer normalement une énorme épée ?

Donc elle demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à la cape de Kisame ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte des haillons ? Et il n'avait pas l'habitude de trimballer normalement une énorme épée ? » Sakura n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de subtil.

Deidara ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder. « Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même ? »

Elle jeta un regard noir à la moitié de visage qu'elle pouvait voir, ce qui, honnêtement, n'était pas grand-chose, vu que ses cheveux en cachaient la plus grande partie. « Je le ferai si tu me _lâche_. »

Il ne broncha même pas. « Non. »

Sa main, étroitement enroulée autour de la sienne, mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire mal, était comme un avertissement des choses à venir. Et franchement, elle commençait à avoir peur de ce que ça pouvait être, donc elle appela timidement Mwldbi. « Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ? »

Il acquiesça, mais ne se retourna pas. « Vous pouvez voir les contreforts d'ici ! »

Et évidemment, les contreforts se dressaient bien dans toute leur gloire, toujours ouverts et accueillants.

Deidara et Sakura rattrapèrent Kisame, qui s'était arrêté devant les portes et regardait Mwldbi. Ledit homme remettait en place le sac sur son épaule et souriait de nouveau.

« Elle a explosé, mmh », murmura doucement Deidara pour que seule Sakura puisse l'entendre.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder, sa main se serrant instinctivement autour de celle de l'homme, même s'il finit par l'enlever. « De quoi ? »

« Son – »

Un bruit sonore et grondant comme une cloche géante résonna depuis les confins de la cité. Sakura réalisa que c'était les cloches qu'ils utilisaient sur les bateaux. Elle avait déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus avant.

Leur hôte se mit à rire. « Bienvenue », dit-il, jetant les bras en l'air de toutes ses forces, « à Sakanamura ! »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enfin fini ! ^^ Je suis contente de voir grâce aux commentaires que vous laissez, que cette fic vous plait. Le Deisaku, c'est pas la chose la plus courante dans le fandom français. =3 Bon ben la suite, ce sera dans un ou deux mois. =$ Je vais essayer de me dépêcher, mais je vous garantis rien. Au fait, pour vous faire patienter, sachez qu'il va y avoir du changement dans la relation entre Deidara et Sakura dans le prochain chapitre.=D Bisous et bonne continuation.


	5. Chapitre cinq: E pour Esotérique

Désolée du retard, et d'avoir un peu « disparue » des sites de fanfictions, mais maintenant, finis les jours tranquilles du lycée =p. J'ai un peu mis en pause les autres fanfictions pour le moment, mais je pense que la prochaine mise à jour sera « Magnétisée », à laquelle il ne reste plus tellement de chapitre ^^. Donc je vous dit bonne lecture, et à bientôt. Merci du soutien également, même si je ne répond pas toujours, ce sont quand même vos commentaires qui me motivent à continuer les mises à jour, car je sais combien l'arrêt en cours d'une série peut-être frustrant.

**E pour Ésotérique:**

L'odeur – non, pas l'odeur, la puanteur c'était de la_ puanteur_, parce que dire que c'était une odeur aurait pu dénoter la possibilité que ce soit agréable, et _il n'y avait pas moyen _– de la vie marine était étouffante à Sakanamura. Tellement étouffante, en fait, que Deidara faillit en tomber à la renverse quand il posé une manche noire sur sa bouche et son nez. Les bouches sur ses mains grincèrent des dents.

Sakura semblait être la seule qui n'était _pas_ prête à s'étouffer à cause de la puanteur. Elle marchait derrière Mwldbi d'un air décontracté, balançant les bras et le visage complètement stoïque.

Et c'était un peu bizarre, parce qu'en fait, Kisame n'était pas un poisson de toute façon? Mais c'était probablement lui qui était le plus affecté, vu qu'il fermait un œil et grimaçait.

Mwldbi les conduisit tous les trois jusqu'à une auberge délabrée, où il persuada le gardien de les laisser y rester gratuitement pour la nuit. Le gardien assura que deux chambres suffirait: une que les deux garçons partagerait, et une pour la « charmante petite dame » toute seule.

Il allait sans dire que Deidara envisageait de ré-arranger ceci dans un futur proche.

« Elle dort avec moi. »

Ou peut-être qu'ils feraient un ré-arrangement tout de suite.

Deidara jeta un coup d'œil à Kisame pendant que le maitre d'hôtel arrangeait leurs clés et brochures, trop occupé à les écouter déblatérer sur leur situation. « Pourquoi toi, mmh? »

« C'est évident », signala Kisame, comme si son raisonnement était absolument évident, « que je suis le plus doué pour garder un œil sur elle. »

Deidara renifla, et le regretta immédiatement. Cette horrible odeur... comment la fille pouvait _supporter_ ça? Il se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard noir.

Elle lui lança en retour un regard mauvais, mais ne parla pas outre mesure.

Le maitre d'hôtel appela un petit garçon d'environ dix ou onze ans pour les conduire à leurs chambres. Il les laissa dans le couloir en face de leurs chambres respectives avec une courbette. « Profitez bien de votre séjour. »

Deidara arrêta Sakura avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer dans sa chambre, ses doigts se refermant sur la clé qu'elle avait en main. Il la lui retira discrètement, l'agitant devant son visage et souriant sournoisement. Il sentit la présence de Kisame, grimaçant probablement de la même manière, et réalisa qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de sadiques en puissance.

Enfin... qui avait dit qu'ils n'en étaient pas?

Kisame enleva la clé des mains du blond. « Comme je le disais, je garderai un œil sur elle. Va inspecter la ville. »

Et Deidara y alla donc.

Et _Kisame_ resta avec Sakura.

Jusqu'ici, le village de Sakanamura était exactement ce qu'il avait l'air d'être: un port assez prospère avec beaucoup trop de femmes, beaucoup trop d'optimisme, et pas assez d'alcool.

C'était assez normal, vu que le commerce du poisson avait explosé depuis le début de la guerre. Mais c'était vraiment _bizarre_ que tout le monde soit tellement amical avec lui. Il avait dû échapper à environ quatorze mains pendant la brève demi-heure qu'il avait passé dehors.

« Rebonjour, mon ami! »

Deidara essaya de s'enfuir. Vraiment.

Mwldbi l'attrapa cependant par la manche de sa cape maintenant retournée, le trainant vers une bande d'hommes. « Nous venons juste de recevoir une cargaison provenant d'une île de l'Est », dit-il, entrant dans une salle où un homme était très occupé à remplir plusieurs dizaines de verres avec ce qui ressemblait à du chocolat au lait.

Son hôte saisit deux verres pleins, tendant l'un à Deidara et gardant l'autre pour lui.

Deidara scruta la mixture avec méfiance. « C'est quoi, mmh? »

«C'est une boisson traditionnelle du village », répondit-il gaiment, reluquant une jeune femme qui sautillait à côté d'eux, sirotant elle aussi une boisson. « Nous l'appelons Sakana-Shita ». Il en prit une longue gorgée, puis rigola bruyamment. «Essaie! », lança-t-il, puis il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Tu es certain de trouver une femme après en avoir bu! »

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Mwldbi voulait dire, mais en fait, il ne _voulait pas_ le savoir, même quand une femme avec de très gros seins passa doucement ses doigts sur sa hanche. « D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a _dedans?_ »

Mwldbi agrippa la femme, et elle gloussa. Il lui chatouilla un peu le cou quand il parla, et Deidara se sentit un tantinet écœuré.

Ouais. Juste un poil.

« Du saké, un peu d'eau pour le diluer, du jus d'orange pour donner du goût, et du Yohimbine. »

Deidara jeta un coup d'œil à son verre, le fixant et secouant son contenu. « Et le Yohimbine, c'est? »

« Une herbe », répondit-il occupé à... est-ce qu'il venait juste d'essayer de manger _l'oreille_ de cette femme? « C'est comme la caféine... le café ». Il rigola doucement. « un stimulant, si tu veux. »

« Mmh, ça vous garde vraiment éveillé », ronronna la femme, remuant spectaculairement les hanches.

Deidara grimaça. « Mais il y a du saké dedans, non? »

« Bien sûr. »

La femme commença à le trainer plus loin, et Mwldbi agita une main. «Si tu en veux pour ta femme c'est gratuit. Pour fêter ça! » Il chancela légèrement, et la femme – probablement une concubine – éclata d'un rire perçant.

Tout en regardant le couple s'éloigner en titubant, Deidara se lécha les lèvres... et fit un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Pas mauvais du tout.

Et donc, sans approfondir plus sur le sujet, il attrapa un autre verre.

« Pour Kisame », se dit-il, prenant le chemin du retour à l'auberge.

Même si Sakura devait admettre que Kisame n'était plus aussi terrifiant les cheveux mouillés, ça ne voulait pas dire, quand même, qu'elle consentait à ce qu'il se balade à moitié nu.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu de torse large, ou de bras forts et musclés auparavant. Et ce n'était pas que la teinte bleue de sa peau lui donnait des vapeurs. C'était le fait qu'il soit son _kidnappeur_, et qu'elle pensait qu'il était en fait... _pas si mal_. Et qu'elle aille se pendre si elle développait une espèce de syndrome de Stockholm.

« Une douche? » demanda-t-il soudain, se grattant la nuque.

Sakura secoua précipitamment la tête. « Non. »

« Pourquoi? » Et la serviette ficha le camp.

Sakura tourna rapidement la tête. Elle avait déjà vu des centaines d'hommes nus. Mais c'était diffèrent. _Totalement_ diffèrent. Elle n'était pas en train de lui faire passer de visite médicale, ou ne lui recousait pas un rein. Elle était assise sur un lit dans une chambre d'hôtel dans un village qu'elle n'avait même jamais su qu'il _existait_.

Quand elle réussit à tourner la tête de nouveau, il était habillé – heureusement- et rattachait une boucle d'oreille d'un blanc terne à son oreille gauche. On aurait dit une perle.

A propos de ce syndrome de Stockholm...

« Comme tu veux », dit-il, et il s'arrêta quand il réalisé que Sakura le fixait.

Sakura ravala la boule dans sa gorge, remuant avec nervosité ses mains liées. Elle tourna la tête dans l'autre sens.

Kisame rigola. « Tu es _embarrassée_. » On aurait dit un gamin dans un magasin de bonbons. « Parce que je ne porte pas de tee-shirt? »

« Bien sûr que non! » toussota-t-elle, ignorant ses joues qui rosissaient. Peut-être que ça partirait si elle pensait à autre chose qu'aux hommes bleus et nus.

Au moment où Kisame ouvrit la bouche, un bruyant « Oomph! » suivit d'un bruit sourd les alerta d'une présence derrière la porte.

« Deidara », dit Sakura, reconnaissant automatiquement la signature de son chakra.

Kisame fronça les sourcils. « Il est _tombé_ ou quoi? » Il ouvrit la porte, révélant un Deida ra chancelant, frottant la poussière sur sa cape.

Sakura fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Elle échoua misérablement.

Deidara lui jeta un regard mauvais quand il entra, tendant un verre dégoulinant à Kisame. « Je te ferai dire » grogna-t-il, bougeant pour poser son propre verre à moitié vide sur la table de nuit, « que j'ai traversé l'enfer pour t'amener ça Kisame. Ça fait tourner la tête. » Il continua son chemin vers le lit et s'allongea dessus.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda Sakura, curieuse.

« Les autochtones l'appelle Sakana-Shita, mmh », dit Deidara, croisant une jambe sur l'autre et posant un bras sur ses yeux. « Ils ont dit que c'était un « stimulant ». »

Kisame en prit une gorgée. «C'est bon », commenta-t-il, en buvant goulument une autre lampée.

Deidara acquiesça, alternant entre se couvrir les yeux avec le bras et les frotter avec insistance.

« Est-ce qu'il t'ont dit ce qu'il y avait dedans? » demanda Sakura avec méfiance, jetant un coup d'œil au verre que Deidara avait déposé sur la table de nuit.

« Je ne me rappelle plus. »

« Laisse-moi voir. »

« Viens ici pour que je détache les liens. »

Elle avança lentement et avec obéissance vers Deidara, et il se redressa pour la détacher. Une fois que ce fût fini, il grogna et se retourna. « Mal à la tête. »

Sakura attrapa le verre, le renifla, le remua avec son petit doigt, puis y gouta. Il n'y avait aucune trace de poison, ce qui était un point positif. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait détecter, c'était un faible goût d'orange, du saké, et une herbe qui poussait probablement autour du village. « C'est pas mauvais. »

Deidara remonta brusquement les couvertures sur ses épaules. « Mm. »

Kisame, ayant presque finit son verre entier, fit un grand sourire. «ça met de bonne humeur, non? »

« C'est sûrement l'herbe », déclara Sakura, en prenant une autre gorgée prudente. « Il y en a plein qui rendent joyeux, ou même ivre, ce qui peut-être un état d'esprit agréable. »

« On dirait que je vais rester éveillé toute la nuit », dit malicieusement Kisame, et il sortit sa langue pour se lécher les lèvres.

Un quart d'heure après son commentaire, Kisame ronflait par terre, et Sakura gigotait au pied du lit, les épaules rentrées et le dos rigide.

Un quart d'heure suffit pour que la situation dégénère rapidement.

_Un quart d'heure plus tard_, et Deidara avait maintenant une érection violente. Soit il avait fait un rêve très réaliste à propos d'une femme très habile de sa langue pendant ce court laps de temps, soit il s'était fait séduire dans son état à moitié ivre. Il ne se rappelait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et ça n'était pas prêt de se calmer.

Retrouvant suffisamment de souffle pour parler, Deidara lança faiblement un « Kisame ».

« Il dort », dit Sakura, semblant aussi essoufflée que lui.

Ignorant la fille, il interpella de nouveau son partenaire.

« Il _dort_ », gronda Sakura.

« Réveille-le alors. »

« Réveille-le _toi même_. »

« Très bien! » Il se leva donc du lit, soudain content de porter une cape ample, et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Kisame.

« Kisame », dit-il, enfonçant un doigt dans le flanc de l'homme.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et chassa l'appendice fautif.

Deidara secoua son partenaire par les épaules. Son attention fut attirée par la boucle d'oreille que l'homme choisissait souvent de porter. Il ne l'avait jamais vue d'aussi près auparavant...

Il abandonna son objectif de réveiller Kisame, se focalisant à la place sur le fait qu'il aurait presque pu s'envoyer en l'air avec le bijou, étant donné sa taille et sa forme. Il devenait cinglé. Complètement cinglé, mais _oh_, c'était une sensation _merveilleuse_, et il était certain que personne ne lui tiendrait rigueur si juste...il...

Avant de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait, il prit le lobe d'oreille de Kisame dans la bouche, traçant les contours du fermoir avec la langue, effleurant à l'occasion la peau avec ses dents. Quelle peau douce. Est-ce que c'était aussi doux partout?

Ses lèvres tracèrent la courbe de l'oreille de son partenaire, et la pensée fugace qu'il allait _se_ maudire de le toucher comme ça, et maudire _Sakura_ de le laisser faire lui traversa l'esprit. Mais ce n'était que fugace. Donc il l'ignora afin de placer fermement une main sur la mâchoire de Kisame afin de l'immobiliser.

Kisame marmonna encore, et de merveilleuses vibrations firent gémir Deidara.

Sakura choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Elle hoqueta d'horreur. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui _fais_? »

Deidara sursauta, la bouche béante et les mains remuant comme s'il s'était brulé. Il fixa Sakura, son expression reflétant la sienne. « Que... que... »

« Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu le _tripotais_? »

« Je...euh. Euh, non. Euh...euh. Oulah. Oulah. » Deidara posa les mains sur sa tête, se ba lançant d'avant en arrière, le regard égaré. « Oui. Je pense que j'ai juste... je...oh, non. »

Sakura se tortilla et rejoignit les deux hommes sur le sol. Elle attrapa Deidara par la cheville, le faisant sursauter. « Je pense que je sais ce qu'il y avait dans ces boissons. »

« Quoi? Le Sakana-shita? »

« Ouais. » Elle avala difficilement sa salive, rendant Deidara un poil nerveux, même s'il était déjà au bord du gouffre. Ça ne suffisait pas que les gens remettent en question sa santé mentale: oh non, ils allaient maintenant remettre aussi en question sa _sexualité_!

« C'était probablement une sorte d'herbe contre l'impuissance. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ça, hein? » demanda Deidara, tout à fait certain qu'il était au bord des larmes. Il venait jste de tripoter son partenaire endormi – de tripoter _Kisame_, par dessus le marché.

« L'impuissance est un autre mot pour le dysfonctionnement érectile. »

Deidara faillit s'étouffer. « _Je n'ai pas de dysfonctionnement érectile! _» Malgré ses efforts pour résister, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à son entrejambe, toussota, et se retourna. « Apparemment... »

Deidara gémit de frustration – un gémissement très différent de celui qu'il avait émis il n'y a pas si longtemps. « Ce n'est pas ma faute et _tu le sais_, mmh. »

« Je sais, oui! », se défendit-elle d'une voix aiguë. Un peu comme celle de la femme dans la rue.

Une ampoule proverbiale clignota dans la tête de Deidara. « Attends... tu es affectée par ça _toi aussi? »_

Son rougissement s'accentua, et elle croisa fermement les jambes. « Bien sûr que non! Je – je – »

« _Si_, mmh ». Il ria avec incrédulité. « C'est ridicule. J'y crois pas. »

« Nous... nous allons juste attendre que ça passe, alors. »

Elle devait plaisanter. Elle avait _forcément_ plaisanté, parce que c'était foutrement impossible d'attendre que _ça _passe, à moins « qu'attendre » soit en quelque sorte un euphémisme pour « s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes », car ça aiderait. _Peut-être_.

Il se précipita vers le lit, loin de l'homme-requin au sol, arrivant sur le lit en même temps que Sakura.

Elle couina et sursauta, se serrant contre la fenêtre opposée – aussi loin que possible de lui. « Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors? »

« Pas « quoi » », marmonna Deidara, surtout pour lui-même,. « Mais « qui ».

« Si tu me touche, je te jure que je vais - »

« Pas toi! » cria-t-il avec agacement, mais souhaitant vraiment, _vraiment,_ que ça aurait pu etre vrai.

« Alors... Kisa - »

« _Et pas Kisame non plus!_ Jamais Kisame! »

« Hé! » cria en retour Sakura, apparemment aussi énervée par la frustration sexuelle que Deidara. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai apporté des boissons _aphrodisiaques_ ici! »

C'est alors qu'il ne put plus en supporter davantage. Les choses devenaient embrouillées, il avait la tête qui tournait, il avait des démangeaisons à des endroits qui n'auraient pas dû lui démanger en présence de... de _Kisame,_ et il devait arranger ça.

Sakura n'avait qu'à s'allonger et s'y résigner.

Enfin... avec un peu de chance.

Donc il se leva, la regarda essayer de se coller plus étroitement contre la fenetre, et il la plaqua contre celle-ci. Ses deux bras se posèrent contre la fenêtre de chaque côté d'elle, et elle trembla et frissonna comme une feuille secouée par le vent.

Une petite feuille, hmm?

Quand son corps toucha le sien, ce fût comme si le feu rencontrait le pétrole – une union d'énergie pure, montant et descendant, grésillant aux extrémités, le faisant enfoncer les ongles dans la fenêtre.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en meilleur état que lui, avec ses yeux fermés et sa bouche à moitié ouverte, haletant comme si elle venait juste de courir un cent mètres. Et elle était chaude – oh, tellement chaude qu'il avait envie de s'enfouir en elle immédiatement.

« Arrête-ça », protesta-t-elle faiblement, mais il lui mit une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

« _Je ne peux pas_. » Et c'était _entièrement_ de sa faute, mais tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter au maximum.

Peut-être à son avantage ou non, la langue de sa main sortit et glissa jusqu'à lui toucher les lèvres. Elle trembla et sursauta, comme si cette simple action était douloureuse. Sa bouche s'ouvrit contre sa paume, et sa langue... sa _langue_ toucha celle qui appartenait à sa main.

Il la pressa plus étroitement contre la vitre, introduisant sa cuisse entre ses jambes pour bien la maintenir en place. Pas question de la laisser s'enfuir ou quoi que ce soit. Pas quand elle lui faisait des choses qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer auparavant.

Elle lui agrippa le poignet avec deux petites mains gantées, ses doigts de médecin massant et frottant chaque articulation, le bout de ses doigts... Et peut-être que son autre main se sentit un peu ignorée, car il commença à en faire bon usage en descendant la fermeture éclair de sa tunique.

Elle se figea.

Il hésita.

Et quand sa main glissa sous son soutien-gorge pour toucher ses seins nus, elle frotta ses hanches contre les siennes.

Il haleta et l'imita, et elle gémit, s'éloignant de sa main pour tourner la tête et lui empoigner les épaules.

« Deidara, arrête-ça », haleta-t-elle, mais elle glissa quand même ses mains sur ses épaules, les glissa sur son cou, suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

Il savoura chaque caresse, haletant et suçant son index.

Elle fit un bruit mi-plaisir, mi-douleur, se tordant contre lui et produisant toutes sortes de merveilleux frottements.

Il devait enlever son pantalon. _Maintenant._

Il la relâcha avec hésitation, et elle s'affaissa, glissant les doigts qui avaient été dans la bouche de Deidara sur ses lèvres et les goutant.

Deidara la regarda un moment, se sentant sur le point d'exploser, dans tout les sens du terme. Donc il la prit par la taille, la guidant jusqu'au lit, et la fit tomber dessus. Il tira sa cape au-dessus de sa tête, enleva son haut, et la suivit.

« Ce n'est pas bien », dit-elle faiblement, l'autorisant à lui ramener les mains au-dessus de la tête d'une poigne de fer. L'autre main entrouvrit complètement sa tunique, et il lécha et embrassa une zone qui allait de sa clavicule à son nombril. « Ce n'est pas bien. C'est une illusion. »

« Tu ne t'en plains pas », grogna-t-il, lu retirant sa jupe et son short d'un mouvement rapide.

« Toute- _toute à l'heure si_. »

« Mais plus maintenant. » Plus maintenant, car il lui fait faire des bruits avec lesquls il pourrait probablement la faire chanter plus tard s'il le voulait. Plus maintenant, car son pouce écartait ses -

Elle rua, et pendant un moment il ne vit _que_ le visage de Sakura. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en plaignait... « N... »

Il frotta expérimentalement quelque chose. « Non? » la taquina-t-il prudemment. « C'est ce que tu allais – ? »

«_ Deidara! _»

L'exclamation le chauffa d'un seul coup, et son problème de pantalon fût soudain plus important que jamais. Il s'écarta d'elle juste assez longtemps pour l'enlever. Puis il revint, la dominant et se frottant contre elle.

« Redis-le. »

« Di...dire quoi? »

« Mon nom. »

« Deidara. »

Si ce stupide Saka-je sais pas quoi pouvait lui donner la sensation d'être en feu en l'espace de dix minutes, il ne voulait pas savoir dans quel état il serait dans les cinq prochaines.

« Deidara... » haleta-telle, enfonçant les doigts dans les draps et l'attirant tout près d'elle avec ses jambes. Son visage, sa voix, la pression qu'elle distillait à l'intérieur de lui avec un simple souffle d'air à travers son oreille étaient trop dur à supporter.

Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Donc il saisit sa chance au vol et réussit à s'installer de manière à ce qu'il puisse facilement poser sa paume à plat sur son sexe.

« Qu'est- ce que tu – ? »

Une langue sortit.

Elle commença à crier, mais Deidara scella sa bouche avec sa main libre pendant que la langue de l'autre sortait, revenait, essayant de la remplir complètement.

Elle commença à gémir, ne le réalisant probablement même pas, et se tordit légèrement, s'archant contre lui et le faisant gémir. C'était presque _douloureux..._

« Hé! Moins de bruit! » Un bruit sourd retentit contre le mur.

La voix – qui n'appartenait ni à lui ni à Sakura – le choqua, et il sursauta, ce qui déclencha une série d'évènements assez intéressants.

Premièrement, Sakura jouit, et _intensément._ Ses yeux verts, écarquillés et surpris, le fixèrent attentivement pendant qu'elle se tendait contre lui, alternant entre halètements et gémissements.

Deuxièmement, Deidara jouit, parce qu'il avait été bourré d'aphrodisiaques et d'un peu d'alcool, et parce qu'il y avait une femme très attirante se frottant contre lui. C'était assez embarrassant, mais il n'en avait rien à faire à ce moment précis.

Troisièmement, avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre sa respiration et forcer son cœur à arrêter de battre aussi irrégulièrement contre sa cage thoracique, il s'endormit. Et on pouvait dire de même pour la médic-nin, car elle ne protesta pas contre son poids, ou n'essaya pas de bouger.

Et quatrièmement, Deidara rêva d'un endroit où il n'y avait que du soleil et des jours heureux, et où les regrets et la tristesse n'existaient pas.

Le Yombihime dans son sang, pulsant et lui brulant les veines, reflua jusqu'à finalement disparaître complètement.

Ce fût alors que le cauchemar commença.


End file.
